This Means War
by Arwennicole
Summary: Part 3 to the series. It is summertime, which means no school for the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts. Time for fun and excitement right? Wrong, when the Ronin Warriors are called to Toyama to fight an ancient being, what will it do to the five couples?
1. Chapter 1

This Means War

By

Nicole

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these storylines. Just thought it would be fun.**

 **Summary: Part 3 to the series. It is summertime, which means no school for the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts. Time for fun and excitement right? Wrong, when the Ronin Warriors are called to Toyama to fight an ancient being, what will it do to the five couples?**

This Means War

Chapter 1: Vacation Ended

Rowen Hashiba was sitting in the park with his girlfriend, Serena Tsukino. She had her head lying on his lap listening to him read to her. Their shoes were off and sitting on the side as they were enjoying the warm summer day. This had become their favorite pastime even before the school year ended. Rowen was almost done with a chapter when he saw his girlfriend dozing off. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him as their fingers entwined together and rested over her heart, the Silver Crystal that was inside her broach glowed a little bit. "Hey you two," a voice called out. They looked up to see their friends, Ryo Sanada and Rei Hino, walking up the hill.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Rowen asked as Serena sat up, grabbing her shoes, slipping them back on.

"We've been doing some thinking, since Beryl's gone, evil's gone and peace has been achieved, how about we take a trip?" Ryo suggested.

"A trip? Where?" Serena asked anxiously as she stood up.

"We're thinking of Toyama," Ryo replied.

Rowen frowned as he tied up his sneakers. "What's in Toyama?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I've been feeling a pull there," Ryo replied.

The Warrior of Strata had to admit, he had been feeling a pull to the city as well, it was strange. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"End of the week," Rei replied.

Later that week after they all received the permission they needed, they were all in the city of Toyama. Sage was holding Lita's hand as they were walking through the city together. "This place doesn't seem like it's in danger to me," Lita commented.

"No…it doesn't," he replied.

He glanced to his right to see kids staring up at him, but when he looked at them they took off running in fear. "Ignore them, they're a bunch of kids," Lita told him as she wrapped her arms around his arm. Sage moved his arm around her waist as they continued through the busy streets.

Ryo, Rei, and White Blaze were walking down the street when people started running away terrified from the fact two teenagers were walking down the street with a white tiger. Ryo rested his hands over his tiger's head when suddenly a little boy on a skateboard lost control and fell on the ground groaning and whining in pain. White Blaze walked over, licking the boy's face. "You really ate it there," Ryo commented. The boy looked panicked, forcing the two of them to laugh softly. "You okay? Are you hurt?" Ryo asked.

"No, I'm okay," the boy replied.

Everyone looked at them terrified as Ryo wrapped his arm around Rei's waist, pulling her to him. "Is that a real tiger?" the boy asked.

"Sure is," Ryo replied smiling.

"Careful!" a woman called out.

"Son!" a man called to the boy.

The three of them walked by the boy. "Your mom and dad are worried, you better get back to them," he told the boy. Rei held onto Ryo's hand as police suddenly surrounded them.

"Please step away from the tiger!" an officer called out over the bullhorn.

Ryo kept his hands over the tiger while Rei stood in front of the tiger, shielding him from the police. Rei reached behind her, gripping Ryo's hand tightly. Dark clouds began to form overhead, making them look up. "White Blaze…" Ryo murmured when the tiger started growling.

Kento and Mina were walking out of a diner with Rowen and Serena when they saw the clouds. "Something's happening," Mina commented.

"Can't even take a vacation," Kento answered.

Suddenly, lightning was striking left and right. "Look out!" Rowen called out, grabbing Serena, covering her as the glass rained down around them. Kento shoved Mina up against the wall, covering her head with his arms as Mina gripped the front of his shirt. "We need to find the others," Rowen told them over the crowd's screams.

Cye was holding onto Ami's arm as they were trying to push their way through the crowd. "Hold onto me, love!" he called out to her. Ami wrapped her arms around Cye's neck. "TRUST!" he shouted, his subarmor appearing on his body. Holding onto Ami, he leapt from wall to wall until he reached the top of a building.

"Sage!" Ami gasp, "Lita!"

"Are you okay?" Lita asked as she ran over to them.

"We're fine, what's going on?" Cye asked.

"I have no idea, we have to find the others," he answered.

Ryo was looking around at the now empty streets. "Come on, I'm the one you're after! SHOW YOURSELF!" he shouted. Rei sensed something dark behind her, looking over she saw one of the large screens began to glow brightly. A soldier suddenly jumped out of the screen right at Ryo.

"RYO!" she cried out.

Ryo shoved her out of the way, jumping out of the way only to have the soldier's scythe to cut through his sweater. Ryo stood up, glaring at the soldier. "Hello, bucket head, finally decided to face me huh?" he asked. Taking what was left of his sweater, he tore it apart. "I'm Ryo of the Wildfire!" he told the soldier, the rest of his clothes disappearing and his subarmor replaced them. "Bet you weren't expecting that, if you want to fight then fight demon!" he snapped. The soldier started laughing.

"Brave talk from a mortal boy whose world is about to end," the soldier told him.

Ryo jumped out of the way when he threw his scythe at his head. He dodged the attack and Rei reached for her wand. "Rei, watch out!" he called out, pushing her out of the way when the weapon nearly hit her chest.

Rei landed on the ground just as she saw that the boy from earlier was standing off to the side and the soldier inadvertently sent his attack at him. "WATCH OUT!" she heard a voice shout. A woman suddenly pushed the boy out of the way. Rolling over onto her feet, Rei watched as the soldier wrapped his chain around Ryo's legs, sending him to the ground. White Blaze walked over, covering his master with a growl.

"Out of the way, White Blaze! You stupid tiger what are you doing?! You'll just get hurt!" Ryo snapped.

The tiger leapt through the air towards the soldier. "White Blaze!" he called out. Rei let out a gasp when the soldier struck him in the chest, sending the tiger backwards.

"WHITE BLAZE!" Rei called out in horror.

"You'll pay!" Ryo snapped, holding his chest.

"Say farewell to this world!" the soldier called out, swinging his weapon at Ryo.

"RYO!" Rei shouted in horror.

Suddenly, an arm swung out protecting the Warrior of Wildfire. "You were going to introduce us to your friend weren't you?" Rowen asked. Ryo looked over at his friend. "I'm Rowen of the Armor Strata, this is my friend, heads up!" Rowen told the soldier. Kento landed in front of the soldier.

"Hey buddy, saving all the fun for yourself? Call me Kento of Hardrock, Justice is my reward!" Kento stated proudly.

Serena and Mina ran over, helping their friend up from the ground. "Are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Rei replied, holding her side.

"Up here buckethead!" Cye called up from the top of a building.

"What?!" the soldier called out.

"I'm Cye of the Torrent, Trust is my symbol," Cye called out before he jumped off the building.

Ami and Lita landed besides their friends. Lita looked up to see her fiancé falling upside down. "Show off," she muttered with a smirk.

"Whoa, check out ugly! I'm Sage of the Halo, my power seeks Wisdom," Sage stated before he turned himself upside right, landing on his feet.

"All five together, at least I don't have to hunt you down," the soldier muttered.

"Big talk for a tincan, can you back it up?" Sage asked as he leapt up in the air.

"Eat concrete!" Kento answered as he tried to attack him from the other side.

The girls frowned seeing their boyfriends all trying to compete of who was going to defeat the soldier first. He easily knocked all five of them to the ground. "Let me handle this," Ryo told them.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind, Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"You're beat you can't take him!" Sage answered.

"And like you can take him," Cye commented.

"Are you reality impaired or what dude?" Kento asked, looking at his friend.

"Listen to me! The Dynasty won't be easy to defeat if you do not stand together and work as a team!" the woman Rei saw earlier call out.

The soldier chuckled evilly. "This was a private but since you've expressed an interest join us!" he called out.

"LOOK OUT!" Serena shouted as she shoved the girl and the boy out of the way.

"Serena!" Rei called out, grabbing onto her friend when both girls were caught in the chain.

The guys froze to see the two girls wrapped in the chains. "Let them go!" Sage snapped.

"These girls mean something to you, that's even better," the soldier sneered.

Taking his chain, he wrapped it around their necks, and lifted them off the ground as the chain began to choke them. "STOP IT!" Ryo shouted. The soldier let them back down and the chain loosened around their necks making them gasp for air. "Alright if you want to fight then we will fight you, and you can bet we will defeat you," Ryo told the soldier, "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE DAO JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO DAO CHI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA TAO INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT DAO SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK TAO GI!"

Mina took a step forward. "They're going to need our help," she told them, "VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

The girls transformed, rushing over to the group. "So you are the true Ronin Warriors, and the Sailor Scouts, I wish I could say it was an honor," the soldier sneered at them.

"Let them go!" Ryo snapped as he charged at them.

The soldier blocked Ryo's attacks easily before he took the teenager by his neck, throwing him across the street. "Let them go now!" Kento snapped.

"I've only just begun," the soldier answered.

He cackled as he took both Rei and Serena, throwing them into the screen. "That only means we have to go through him to get to them," Rowen stated as he fired an arrow. When the arrow connected to his armor, however, both Serena and Rei began to scream in agony.

"That's not possible!" Jupiter exclaimed.

The soldier just laughed at the shocked group. "You know how you just have that itch? You just have to scratch it!" he told them as he drug his scythe down his chest. Ryo and Rowen watched in horror as their girls were screaming in agony.

"Leave them alone!" Venus snapped as she went to run at him, but Kento grabbed her around her waist.

Ryo put his katanas away. "Ryo, don't!" Rei called out.

"You're a fool boy!" the soldier snapped, wrapping the chain around Ryo.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus shouted suddenly.

The chain wrapped around the soldier, forcing it to release Ryo. Kento rushed over, taking his bo he wrapped it around the soldier's neck. "Ryo, if you're going to do something do it now man while we've got him!" he called out. Ryo connected his katanas together before he leapt up into the air.

"FLARE UP….NOW!" he shouted.

Kento and Venus dodged the attack, leaving the soldier powerless to escape. "Dark Warlords I have failed you!" he called out before he was completely destroyed. Ryo dropped back down and saw that he had destroyed half of a building.

"Whoa, Ryo toasted him!" Kento said with a grin.

"Not bad, buddy," Rowen told him.

"But what now?" Ryo asked.

Both Rowen and Ryo rushed over, catching Serena and Rei in their arms when they fell out of the screen. "Are you guys okay?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah," Serena replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rowen pressed a kiss to her forehead as he looked over at Ryo who was holding Rei close to him. They suddenly heard cackling and looked up to see eight figures standing up on the top of buildings. "I have watched your battle carefully Ronin, you barely won! You're all very weak, you will be no match for the divine forces of Talpa," the leader said with a laugh.

"More Sailor Scouts?" Jupiter said in disbelief when she saw the four young women besides the men.

"And who are you?" Ryo demanded.

" _We_ , small boy are the Dark Warlords and Sailor Scouts who serve the Emperor Talpa! I am their leader Anubis, Master of Cruelty!" the first Warlord stated.

"I am Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of Destruction," the girl beside him stated.

"I am Kale, Warlord of Corruption," a second Warlord stated.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Sailor Scout of Time and Space," the woman beside him informed the group.

"I am Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom," a third Warlord told them gruffly.

"My name is Sailor Neptune, Sailor Scout of the Seas and Oceans," the woman answered with an evil smirk.

"And I am Dais, Warlord of Illusion," the last Warlord announced.

"My name is Sailor Uranus, the Sailor Scout of Earth," the woman stated.

Thunder crashed in the skies. "I am the one they call 'Talpa', I am the ruler of the Nether Realm, now is the time my Empire shall ascend!" a voice boomed. Just like that, the Warlords and their Sailor Scouts disappeared in balls of light. Rei's eyes grew wide, she recognized the voice from her nightmares and clung to Ryo a little tighter.

"What's happening?" the boy asked.

"It has begun, war against the Dynasty," the woman told them.

Lita looked at Sage who wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin over the top of her head. "So much for a vacation," Kento commented.


	2. Separated

Chapter 2: Separated

As they were getting comfortable in their hideout in the subway, Serena watched as Rowen went to take a look on the surface with Sage. She crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a sigh as Rei stood beside her. "Come on, Serena, you should at least eat something," she told her friend.

"I'm not even sure if I'm hungry," Serena admitted.

"That's the first," Mina quipped lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"They'll be alright, if anything happens we'll know," Cye assured her, gripping her shoulder as she sat down.

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "We came here to get a break from the fighting," she muttered.

"Pouting won't make it go away," Rei answered.

Ryo elbowed his girlfriend slightly, giving her a pointed look. "So this isn't your first battle?" the little boy asked.

"Unfortunately no," Cye answered.

The woman made her way over, sitting beside the scared little boy. "We just saved Tokyo from the evil Queen Beryl from taking over, I'll have to tell you all about it," Kento said with a grin. Mina shook her head slowly with a slight grin.

"The Dynasty's power is tremendous, I'm afraid more than just the city is in jeopardy this time," the woman stated.

She looked over at the boy. "Don't worry though, I'm sure your mom and dad are just fine, Yulie," she assured him. Serena got up and sat beside the little boy as he lowered his head sadly.

"Do you think they're worried about me, Mia?" he asked.

"Of course they are," Serena answered, hugging the little boy.

"You'll see them soon, trust me. I swore to crush the Dynasty's master," Ryo stated.

"What do you say I give you a hand, we'll beat them back into the hole they crawled out of," Kento answered.

Ami grabbed a sandwich off the crate and sat between Cye's legs as his arms went around her. "Kento, you're always ready for a fight," she commented.

"You know it, Bubbles," he answered.

The boy rocked back and forth nervously. "Um…my name is Yulie," he stated.

"Nice to meet you, Yulie. You can call me 'Ryo'," Ryo answered smiling.

Rei gave him a soft smile. "I'm Rei," she stated.

"And I'm Kento, ever hear of the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts, kid well that's us," Kento told them.

Mina shook her head slowly. "He's all tough, but he's really a big teddy bear too, I'm Mina," she told Yulie. The eight-year-old looked over at Cye and Ami.

"And you are?" he asked.

"My name's Cye, this is Ami. Don't worry, Yulie, everything's going to be okay," Cye answered.

Yulie looked up at Serena. "I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you, Yulie," she said smiling.

"I was just going to say there's never a hero around when you need one. Looks like we have the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts as our own personal bodyguards," Mia commented smiling.

They looked up when Sage, Lita, and Rowen walked back over to them. "What's it like topside?" Ryo asked.

"It's pretty desolate up there," Rowen replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Looks like we'll be camping out down here for a while guys," Sage stated.

He looked over at Rowen who was glaring out of the corner of his eye. "Alright?" Sage asked him.

"Alright," Rowen muttered before he sat beside Serena.

"This is Rowen," Serena said smiling.

Lita walked over to Yulie. "I'm Lita, this is Sage," she put in.

"Wow, this is really neat. So you guys all work together?" Yulie asked curiously.

"We have been known to win some fights here and there," Rowen answered with a slight smirk.

Yulie looked at Lita's hand that was resting on the table to see the ring on it. Lita stood up, her arm behind her back as she cleared her throat. "You guys doing okay?" she asked as she stood next to Sage again. Sage moved his arm around her back when they could hear tanks rolling down the street.

"Here comes the cavalry," Cye commented.

The whole subway station began to rock with the sounds of the missiles and gunshots going off as the military tried to attack the Dynasty. Rowen moved his arm around Serena's shoulders, pulling her to him when they could hear the military losing the battle. Serena rested her head on his shoulder while her hand stayed on his chest. "Attacking the Dynasty like that is useless," Mia said in frustration.

"You seem to know a lot about the Dynasty. Who did you say you were again?" Ryo asked.

"Mia Koji, I'm an assistant and Shing Shang University. I teach Ancient Legends and Mythology. Stuff our mothers thought would help us make it in the real world," Mia quipped.

Rei just smirked a little when they heard White Blaze roar. White Blaze made his way over to them growling. "Everyone get ready, someone's coming," Artemis called out as he and Luna ran over to the group. They got up and surrounded Mia and Yulie when they could hear heavy footsteps making their way towards them.

"Better get ready girls," Sage answered.

"One step ahead of you, handsome," Lita stated, holding up her wand.

Suddenly, an object crashed through the ceiling and a hook embedded itself into the floor. "Who are you?!" Ryo called out. The Warlord standing at the top of the hole started laughing when he found them.

"Excellent, she's with them!" he said with a grin as he tore the floor up.

"Everyone down!" Cye called out, covering Ami's head when the stone nearly connected to their heads.

Mia gasped when she saw the stone going for Yulie. "YULIE!" she shouted, covering his head and it shattered against the pillar besides them.

"Hey, why attack them when you can have a real battle?" Ryo asked.

The Warlord cackled evilly as he continued to tear the subway apart to get them out of their hiding place. "Everyone watch it, girls you stay down here with Mia and Yulie," Sage instructed.

"You think I'm going to let you fight him without me?" Lita demanded.

Sage looked at her. "You need to keep them safe, don't worry about me," he answered.

"Form the circle!" Cye called out.

The girls backed up as their boyfriends ran around them. "What's the circle for?" Yulie asked.

"The circle, it protects us from all harm," Mia answered.

The guys stopped and crossed their arms. "CIRCLE OF LIGHT! DAO JIN!" Ryo shouted, "VIRTUE!"

"JUSTICE!"

"TRUST!"

"WISDOM!"

"LIFE!"

The girls watched as their armors appeared in front of them before they held their arms up and a circle appeared around them. The girls watched as they tried to fight Anubis without their armor. "They're no match for him without their armor," Mina muttered as she watched as Sage was literally thrown over Anubis's head like a ragdoll. Rei let out a gasp as she watched as Anubis punched Ryo hard enough it literally threw him head first towards a building.

"Kento and Cye got him," Ami assured her.

"This is too easy!" Anubis said laughing before he threw his weapon at them.

The impact threw Cye and Ryo off their feet. "You're helpless without your mystical armor. There's no chance you'll win, so my friends remember me in the next world," Anubis told them. He leapt up into the air, swinging his chain around his head. "QUAKE WITH FEAR!" he shouted, throwing it into the ground.

"WATCH IT!" Ryo shouted as they tried to dodge the red lines shooting up from the ground.

"Oh God!" Rei gasped when they saw the lines turn into chains.

"They're going to be killed, we gotta do something!" Yulie insisted.

"They're using their power to shield us," Mia answered.

Lita grabbed her wand, holding it up. "JUPITER STAR POWER!" she shouted. The girls see what she was planning and pulled out their own wands.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Sailor Jupiter jumped from the circle, holding her arms out. "Ryo! Take your armor back!" she called out, "We can protect them from here!"

"I don't think we can call for the armor," Ryo gagged out.

"We have to do something or they're going to die," Sailor Venus insisted.

Before the girls could even think about what to do, a staff suddenly flew through the air and filled the entire subway with a gold light and it broke the circle. They watched as the armors disappeared. "What the hell was that?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to form our circle," Sailor Mars answered.

The girls stood in a circle around Mia and Yulie. "RONIN WARRIORS TO ARMS!" they heard Ryo shout as they held their arms up.

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" all five girls shouted.

The circle formed as they watched as the Ronin Warriors were able to fight Anubis in their armors. Anubis jumped up, trying to escape the group. "I'll bring him down!" Ryo called out as he chased Anubis.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Anubis shouted, throwing his weapon into Ryo.

"No!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Don't break the circle, Mars!" Jupiter called out, "No matter what!"

Ryo held his arms up above his head. "Flare up now…FLARE UP NOW!" he shouted as his attack almost overpowered Anubis's. The chains surrounded Ryo, forcing him to drop one of his katanas before he fell to the top of a building.

The girls watched as the others joined Anubis and Ryo on the roof of a skyscraper, but then they realized something the wind was beginning to pick up. Having no choice they broke the circle, running out of the subway with Mia and Yulie behind them. "Look at that!" Yulie called out. A tornado had appeared in the middle of the city and one by one each Ronin Warrior was taken right up inside of it.

"No…" Mercury gasped.

"Ronin Warriors! This is your last stand, together," Talpa said laughing.

All five Sailor Scouts watched in horror as all five Ronin Warriors were thrown out of the tornados like bullets, all heading in other directions. "ROWEN!" Sailor Moon shouted, "GIVE THEM BACK!" Jupiter's face was pale and tears were showing in her eyes as Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees sobbing.

"This can't be happening!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"What's the matter girls, can't live without your little boys?" Sailor Saturn sneered as she stood beside Anubis.

Sailor Mars glared at her. "MARS FIRE…" she started to say when Sailor Saturn swung her glaive and it knocked her off her feet.

"Give them back!" Sailor Jupiter ordered.

"Five gone, five alive…I think we should fix that," Saturn commented.

"Anubis, Sailor Saturn, return now," Anubis ordered.

"We have them where we want them, my lord!" Saturn insisted.

"It's done, come back now," Talpa ordered.

Anubis wrapped his arm around Saturn as they disappeared back to the Dynasty. Sailor Jupiter jumped up onto the ledge of the building where White Blaze stood. "They're alive," she told the girls.

"How do you know?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Because I haven't felt a piece of me die," Sailor Jupiter replied, "And you girls should feel that too."

Sailor Mercury helped Sailor Moon stand up as they stared at the now only cloudy sky. "They're gone," she whispered.

"We'll get them back," Sailor Venus answered.

That night, there was nothing else the girls could do that night so they made camp. Mia and Ami found some blankets and made a little encampment. Yulie watched as Serena cried herself to sleep, wrapping her arms around herself. "You said you didn't feel part of you die," Yulie told Lita.

"That's right," Lita answered.

Yulie stared up at her. "What did that mean?" Mia asked. Lita looked at her as she sat across from her.

"The ten of us, we're connected. Each of us paired off, we have that bond, it existed over a thousand years ago. I'm sure you know the stories of the Moon Kingdom," Lita told Mia.

"Of course, but those are just mythological stories," Mia answered.

"Not so much," Lita told her.

She looked at all of her sleeping friends. "I was Princess Jupiter of the planet, Jupiter, over a thousand years ago. Sage, a thousand years ago he was Seiji of armor Halo. He was born in an aristocratic family when the Ancient One took him and trained him with the others to becoming a Ronin Warrior. He and his friends were sent to the Moon Kingdom to help us protect the Moon Princess," Lita explained.

"You fell in love," Mia answered.

Lita nodded her head, sitting back against the side of a truck, playing with her engagement ring. "What happened then?" Yulie asked. Lita looked over at the little boy.

"The evil Queen Beryl and her Mistress, Queen Meratia, attacked our kingdom. We weren't ready for such an attack, we sacrificed ourselves to protect the Princess," Ami answered as she sat up on her arm.

"Only for the Princess to die in Touma of Strata's lifeless arms after he sacrificed his life for her only moments before" Mina stated sadly.

"The Queen of the Moon gave us all of a second chance, sent us to the future to be reborn and to find each other again," Rei put in.

"And to defeat any evil that tries to take over our world," Lita finished.

Mia stared at the five girls. "We are all connected, if one of us dies the other part of us feels it," Ami stated.

"We're soul mates, that's why," Mina answered, "We physically can't live without the other."

Rei looked out into the distance, lowering her head as the girls fell into a restless sleep, for the first time without the protective feelings of their loves' arms around them.


	3. Fiery Mountain

Chapter 3: The Fiery Mountain

Rei was trying to meditate to try to feel where Ryo was. He was alive, she could feel it deep down in her soul. Suddenly, White Blaze walked over and tugged on her sleeve. Standing up, she saw that the tiger was trying to lead her to something. Following him, she saw Ryo's katana sticking out of the ground. "His sword!" she gasped, pulling it from the ground. She saw a flash of fire, making her gasp and drop it.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Ryo's alive, I know where he is," she answered.

Serena looked at her. "Let's go," she told her friend, who nodded. Rei climbed onto the tiger's back and Serena climbed on behind her as the tiger ran off.

In the Dynasty, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watched as the two Sailor Scouts were heading towards Ryo. "So he is alive," Uranus stated.

"Uranus, Neptune," Talpa called out.

"Master," Neptune answered as they bowed down on one knee, a fist pressed against their chests as they lowered their heads in respect.

"I need you to stop those two from reaching Ryo of the Wildfire. Anubis will be the one to destroy Wildfire," he told them.

"Is it wise, my lord, to send Anubis out again? You had to help him before," Uranus stated.

"Are you questioning my decisions?" Talpa asked.

"Of course not," she answered, "Forgive me."

"Do as you're told," he ordered before disappearing.

Neptune looked over at her cousin. "I don't know why you continue to question him," she stated.

"He doesn't make sense all the time," Uranus answered, "Let's go stop some Sailor Scouts."

Rei held onto White Blaze's fur when they were suddenly thrown off their feet. "What was that?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Hello, little girls, no crying wah-wah's for falling down?" Uranus sneered.

Rei looked over at Serena. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Serena replied, holding her shoulder.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Neptune smirked as they stared at the girls. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" she shouted.

"SAILOR MOON!" Mars shouted, pushing her out of the way.

Sailor Moon gasped when Mars was hit with the attack. "NO!" she shouted. She removed her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she shouted. Uranus blocked the attack and the tiara hit the ground with a crash.

"It'll take more than your little toys to hurt us," Uranus told her.

Sailor Moon let out a gasp as she backed up when Luna let out a hiss, attaching herself to Uranus's neck. "MARS FIRE SURROUND!" Mars shouted.

"URANUS!" Neptune shouted as both girls ended up on the ground.

Uranus grabbed Luna, throwing her across the road. "Luna!" Sailor Moon gasped. White Blaze let out a growl.

"Sailor Mars, you have to get to Ryo, I've got this!" Sailor Moon called out.

Sailor Moon dodged an attack Uranus aimed at her. "GO!" Sailor Moon shouted. White Blaze tugged on Mars's skirt, making the girl run with her.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter shouted, making the two enemy Sailor Scouts cry out in pain.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus shouted.

Sailor Mars was riding on White Blaze as he ran towards the volcano. "That's it, Blaze!" she said anxiously, "He has to be there!"

They reached the mountain top to see Ryo trying to dodge attacks. She gave the sword to White Blaze who ran up the rest of the way. "WHITE BLAZE!" Ryo shouted, leaping up and taking the sword from his tiger. Ryo landed beside Rei while Anubis just smirked at them.

"Lovers, together again for the last time!" he cackled.

Ryo stood in front of Mars and she could feel the heat from his armor. "You keep away from her," he told Anubis. Suddenly Sailor Mars let out a gasp and Ryo swung around, seeing Sailor Saturn holding onto her with her glaive at her throat.

"One move and I slit her throat," she hissed.

"What'll it be, Ronin?" Anubis asked.

Ryo stared at Sailor Mars. "Ryo, don't you dare," she told him. Sailor Saturn just smirked as Ryo suddenly swung around and aimed his katana at Anubis's head.

"Have it your way then," Sailor Saturn stated.

Sailor Moon and the others reached the top as Saturn threw Sailor Mars into the volcano. "SAILOR MARS!" they shouted in horror.

"REI!" Ryo shouted, leaping in after her.

Ryo concentrated, letting his armor disappear so he wouldn't burn her when he grabbed her. "REI! I'VE GOT YOU!" he shouted, grabbing her. Holding onto her, he jumped from ledge to ledge until he reached the top, collapsing to the ground to catch his breath. Rei rested her hand on his cheek, relieved when suddenly a chain wrapped around his throat, yanking him away from her and across the mountain.

"RYO!" she shouted.

Ryo hit the ground with a groan while Anubis laughed. "You make this too easy," he snarled.

"That worked like a charm," Sailor Saturn said with a smirk.

She swung her glaive around, making sure to creature a force field so the others couldn't interfere. Rei stood up, holding her arm when she saw that her wand was on the other side of the force field. She looked over at Ryo to see Anubis tossing him around like a ragdoll. "Ryo! Get up!" she called out, "Don't you dare give up!" She watched in horror as Ryo hit the ground hard and rolled onto his side in defeat.

"He has nothing left, the Dynasty shall take this victory, now there's nothing stopping Master Talpa's plans," he said laughing.

He grabbed the unconscious teenager, carrying him over to the ledge of the volcano. "RYO!" Rei screamed when Anubis went to toss her boyfriend into the molten lava below. Ryo jumped up, holding onto his chain.

"If I'm going down ugly, you're going with me!" he answered.

He grabbed Anubis around the waist, taking them both into the volcano. "ANUBIS!" Saturn shouted in horror. Ryo let Anubis go and jumped to the side as the volcano started to shake.

Sailor Saturn backed up when she saw that Anubis was going to make it out with a rock while Ryo was standing off to the side. "This is it," Ryo muttered, "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!"

"Rei!" Jupiter shouted when the force field was down.

She tossed Rei her fallen wand. "MARS STAR POWER!" she shouted. Mars aimed her hands at Sailor Saturn. "MARS FIRE SURROUND!" she shouted. Sailor Saturn blocked her attack but then didn't have time to react when Sailor Mars ran up, kicking her in the stomach.

Ryo jumped on the rock Anubis had used to escape the volcano's lava, aiming his flaming hot swords at his head. Anubis tried to block his attack, but the heat from his sword was melting the chain of his weapon. "This battle is over, your weapon his history!" he snarled right before the chains to Anubis's weapon snapped in half.

Sailor Mars grabbed Sailor Saturn's glaive, throwing her to the ground. She aimed the weapon at the girl. "Surrender and I'll spare you," she spat. Sailor Saturn just smirked before she disappeared as well as her glaive. Sailor Mars turned around and saw Ryo standing there without his armor. Returning to her civilian form, she ran over and threw her arms around him. "Stop scaring me," she scolded him. Ryo hugged her back.

"Working on it," he answered, rubbing her back.

They escaped the mountain since it was about to erupt all over again. They piled into Mia's jeep and drove far enough away. Rei wrapped her arms around Ryo's waist once they were out of the jeep, watching as the mountain erupted. "We won the battle, but we still need to find the others," Ryo answered.

"We'll find them," Mia assured him.

"Where can they possibly be?" Lita asked.

"We'll go to the university and see what my grandfather can tell us," Mia answered as they walked back to her jeep.

Yulie climbed onto White Blaze's back while Artemis jumped onto Mina's shoulder and Serena picked Luna up. Lita was sitting in the passenger's seat, playing with her engagement ring. "We'll find Sage, Lita, I promise," Ryo assured her.

"It doesn't make me any less worried, because Talpa sent Anubis to kill you while you were in a deep sleep. That tells us that the others are in danger because they're in deep sleep too," she answered.

"That is a terrifying thought," Serena murmured.

"Remember, Anubis used where White Blaze was going to find where Ryo is, that means Talpa doesn't know where the others are either," Luna pointed out.

"We only have a small window before they figure out where they are," Ami answered.

"Ami, can your computer tell you anything?" Mina asked as she looked over Ami's shoulder.

"My computer can't pinpoint just one energy signature because of the high rate of energy from the Dynasty," Ami answered.

"Well so much for that," Lita said with a sigh.

"My grandfather should be able to help us," Mia assured them.

When they arrived at the university, they got out of the jeep. "Wow…I was expecting it to look different," Ryo commented. Everything looked dead at the university and dreary. Rei held onto Ryo's hand as they walked into the university.

"Grandfather?" Mia called out.

Mia walked through the university searching for her grandfather. Ami continued to type on her computer searching for clues. Ryo rested his hand on Yulie's shoulder and Rei watched with a small smile as her boyfriend entertained the little boy. "Making you think ahead?" Lita quipped, making the Sailor Scout of fire jump.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rei answered, clearing her throat.

"Mm hmm," Lita answered with a slight smirk.

"What? We're only sixteen," Rei insisted.

"So? No harm in thinking of the future," Serena answered as she leaned back against a table, "I picture it all the time."

Rei looked over at Serena to see her playing with the locket Rowen gave her. "I dream about our future together, is that strange?" she asked.

"Of course not," Mina replied as she hoisted herself up onto the table.

"We know this'll be forever, so it's easy to think of what our lives will look in the future," Lita commented as she leaned against the wall.

"Kento wants a big family, can't say I blame him he's amazing with his siblings," Mina answered as she swung her legs back and forth.

"You're okay with the idea of having a big family? How big is Kento thinking?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, five..six kids," she replied.

Rei paled at the idea of having that many kids. "This reminds me of old times, doesn't it Luna?" Artemis asked.

"This is almost exactly the same kind of conversation you girls had back in the Moon Kingdom," Luna said smiling.

"Really? What were my thoughts then?" Rei asked.

Luna stared at her quizzically but then Rei got up and walked away to find Mia. "What's up with Rei?" Serena asked.

"Rei's never had any sort of interaction with kids, so this conversation makes her uncomfortable," Ami answered.

"Have you and Cye ever had this talk?" Lita asked.

Ami flushed. "We did, but Cye's not sure if he wants kids because of the heart defect in his family. He's afraid of passing that gene onto any children," she replied.

"GUYS!" they heard Rei shout.

They got up and ran through the library to find Rei fighting possessed suits of armors. Serena ducked out of the way when a sword was aimed for her head. The girls fought the armors off when they heard a scream. They look over to see Mia's possessed grandfather trying to strangle her. "MIA, NO!" Ryo shouted. He broke them apart and Dr. Koji tried to stab Ryo with a sword.

"Ryo, don't hurt him!" Mia called out as Ryo dodged the attacks.

"Mia, he's not your grandfather anymore," Ryo answered.

He ducked again, backing up against the door. "Dr. Koji, fight it if you can. I don't want to hurt you," Ryo insisted. Rei grabbed Mia when she tried to take a step forward as Dr. Koji tried to stab Ryo several more times. Ryo kicked him away, taking the sword from him. Mia gasped when Ryo aimed the sword at him.

"RYO, DON'T!" she screamed.

Rei forced her to cover her eyes as the sword connected to Dr. Koji's head and the Dynasty spirit escaped his body. Mia ran over, pulling her grandfather into her arms. Ryo stared at the sword in his hand and Rei stood beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You had no choice," she whispered.

"Doesn't make me feel any better," he replied, putting the sword down onto the table.

He stared out the window while Mia worked on the computer trying to get into her grandfather's computer to find the other Ronin Warriors. "Mia, you should try to get some rest," Serena answered.

"No, we have to do this or we'll never find the other Ronin Warriors," she insisted.

Ami rested her hand on her shoulder when suddenly they heard a loud explosion outside. "You guys stay here with her," Rei told them as she and Ryo went to investigate. Mia suddenly slammed her hands down on the desk.

"This isn't right!" she exclaimed

The girls looked at the woman sadly as she was trying to figure out what to do.

Ryo and Rei reached the top of the building to see Sekhmet and Sailor Neptune standing there. "You've done all of this!" Rei exclaimed

"That's right Sailor Brat, let's see if you can withstand my Snake Fang Swords," Sekhmet answered.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE DAO JIN!" Ryo shouted

"MARS STAR POWER!" Rei shouted.

Sekhmet looked at Neptune. "Take care of her," he told her.

"My pleasure," she replied.

She held her hands up. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" she shouted.

"MARS, LOOK OUT!" Ryo shouted, shoving his girlfriend out of the way

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" Sekhmet shouted.

Ryo's eyes grew wide. "Six arms?!" he exclaimed.

"Ryo!" Mars exclaimed.

Sailor Neptune jumped in front of her, trying to swing a punch at her head. Mars ducked out of the way as the two of them faced off while Ryo was trying to dodge the six swords aimed at his head.

Lita looked outside to see Mars trying to fight Neptune. "I'm going to help them, you guys stay with her!" she told them before running out to help. "JUPITER STAR POWER!" she shouted.

Neptune grabbed Sailor Mars when she tried to kick her head, throwing the girl onto her back. She grabbed Mars by her hair, dragging her to her feet. "MARS!" Ryo shouted as he tried to desperately get to his girlfriend.

Sailor Neptune grabbed her in a headlock, dragging her to the edge of the rooftop. "NO!" Ryo shouted, "Let her go!"

"As you wish!" Neptune answered, throwing her off the roof.

"REI!" Ryo shouted.

White Blaze growled as he leapt through the air, catching her easily before she hit the ground. Ryo let out a shout as he was thrown off the roof. "RYO!" Mars shouted.

"I'm okay!" he answered.

"SUPREME THUDNER CRASH!" Jupiter shouted, throwing Neptune backwards.

Ryo tried to block Sekhmet's attack aimed at his head. Ryo rolled out of the way before he aimed his sword at Sekhmet's head. "NO!" Jupiter shouted when Neptune aimed an attack at the university.

"YOU GUYS!" Yulie shouted.

"You alright?!" Ryo called out.

"JUST TWO OF THEM ARE HIS REAL ARMS! HE'S JUST MOVING THEM REALLY FAST!" Yulie shouted, holding up a photograph he had taken of Sekhmet.

Now knowing this information, he fought Sekhmet head on while Jupiter and Mars fought Neptune. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune shouted.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" Sekhmet shouted.

The three of them dodged the attack. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Jupiter shouted.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars shouted.

"FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo shouted.

The entire college began to collapse as they ran over to Mia's jeep. Ryo was back in his subarmor while the girls jumped inside and Mia sped off. "That was a close one," Mars commented, gripping Ryo's shoulder.

"No kidding," he answered, "What did you guys find?"

"The poem Dr. Koji used to recite to Mia when she was a child hold clues to where the others are," Ami stated.

"Where to next?" Ryo asked.

"The poem indicates Sage is the next one we find," Mia replied.

"Well then, let's go," he told them.

Jupiter sighed as she transformed back into her civilian form and twisted her engagement around on her finger. "We're coming, Sage," she whispered.


	4. Darkest Prison Sheds the Light

Chapter 4: Darkest Prison Sheds the Light

Lita was walking around the field of rocks, staring out where the pinnacles were. "You okay?" Mina asked.

"I'm hoping Sage is here," she replied.

She let out a deep breath. "But I feel like he's closer than ever so he has to be here," she added.

"I'm sure he's here, just in a deep sleep," Mia answered.

"Lita, how did you and Sage meet in this time?" Yulie asked.

Lita smiled as she walked beside the boy. "Sage and I grew up together, my parents were killed in a plane crash and the Date family took me in," she replied.

"Wow…" Mia murmured, "What happened?"

"Of all the things in the world, lightning, lightning struck the plane and it sent it plummeting to the earth. I was the sole survivor," she answered, "Sage's parents came to the hospital to claim me."

Mia saw her eyes cloud over as they went searching for the opening of the pinnacles. "Sage means a lot to you," she stated.

"The guys all mean something to us," Lita answered, "I meant what I said, we can't live without each other."

They continued down the path towards the caves. "SAGE!" Yulie called out, his voice echoing in the caves, "Mia, are you sure he's in there?"

"More than ever," Mia replied.

Suddenly, Luna and Artemis looked up when White Blaze growled. "Someone's here," Luna said suddenly.

"Everyone stay back," Ryo ordered, "We know you're there, show yourself!"

Rei pushed Lita towards the cave. "Lita, go find Sage, we'll take care of this," she insisted. Lita looked at her friends but then took off running into the caves.

Lita ran through the caves, just trying to figure out where her fiancé could be. It terrified her that Sekhmet and Neptune were alive and were trying to find Sage to kill him. "Sage, help me find you baby, help me find you," she whispered leaning against the wall.

The girls went to help Ryo and Rei fight Neptune and Sekhmet. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"SERENA!" Rei shouted, shoving her out of the way.

Ryo watched as his girlfriend was hit and she let out a scream. "REI!" he shouted. With his distraction with Rei, Sekhmet took advantage and threw his swords at him.

"RYO, LOOK OUT!" Ami shouted.

He looked up, giving him enough time to dodge several of the swords, but as he tried to back away from one the poison fell from the sword and into his eyes. Rei held her side as her boyfriend stumbled, holding his eyes as he screamed in pain. "Ryo! Oh God!" she gasped, running over to him.

"Your eyes they burn and your vision is blurred! Now you're as blind as the bats in those caves!" Sekhmet said laughing.

Rei tried to look at his eyes. "Oh God, Ryo," she said worriedly.

"I can't see," he groaned.

"We need to get him out of here," Mina answered.

White Blaze ran over and both Ryo and Rei got onto the tiger's back as they ran into the caves. Sekhmet threw his swords at them and rocks collapsed in front of the entrance trapping them inside.

They reached a stream and Rei tried to clear the poison from Ryo's eyes. "I still can't see," he groaned in pain. Rei looked at her friends worriedly before Ryo stood up. "I need to look for Sage," he told them.

"Ryo, you're hurt," she insisted.

"My armor can lead me to him," Ryo answered, "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE DAO JIN!"

Rei stood up, holding up her wand. "MARS STAR POWER!" she shouted. Ryo held his swords up.

"Ronin Swords, guide me to Sage!" he called out before they leapt down a cavern together.

They reached the bottom and Sailor Mars let out a gasp, looking at Ryo to see him unconscious in the water. "Ryo, Ryo, can you hear me?" she called as she shook his shoulders lightly. Ryo sat up with a groan.

"My eyes are burning," he muttered.

"I know," she answered.

With his girlfriend's help, Ryo stood up as the swords began to lead him towards Sage. "My swords are starting to quiver, that mean's Sage must be nearby somewhere," he murmured.

"Ryo? Mars?" Lita called out.

"Lita, are you okay?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yeah, I can't find Sage though, but he's nearby I can feel it," Lita replied.

Lita held her wand up. "JUPITER STAR POWER!" she shouted. Once she was transformed Jupiter held onto Ryo's arm as they helped him move through the caves.

Jupiter let out a gasp when she saw a pillar that was unlike the others, because it was letting off an eerie light green glow from its center. "Sage!" she called out, running to the pillar.

"Did you find him?" Ryo asked.

"He's here," she answered.

Ryo pressed the tip of one of his katanas against the pillar and it let off a small explosion, shaking the cave somewhat. "Sage! Is that you? Can you hear me!?" Ryo called out, his voice echoing. There was no answer, which Mars could see him get frustrated. "Answer me! Come on!" he insisted, hitting his fists against the pillar. Suddenly they could hear laughter.

"I do believe you found your trusted friend, Halo!" Sekhmet said laughing.

Mars and Jupiter quickly stood in front of Ryo so he could try to wake Sage. "Get Sage out of the pillar, Ryo, Mars and I can handle this," Jupiter told him. Sekhmet just smirked behind his mask as Neptune stood beside him staring at the two Sailor Scouts.

"What's the matter, Sailor Mars? Don't you like the work Sekhmet has done?" Neptune taunted.

Sailor Mars glared at her and Sailor Jupiter gripped her friend's arm. "I'll take care of them," Neptune told Sekhmet as she jumped down from the ledge and in front of the girls.

"JUPITER…" Sailor Jupiter began to call out when Sailor Neptune had taken one of Sekhmet's swords and swung it at her.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars shouted.

Neptune jumped out of the way and she kicked Sailor Mars in the back, sending her to the ground. Mars held her side, moaning in pain. She looked up with a gasp to see Sekhmet attacking Ryo. "NO!" she shouted. She got up to stop him when Neptune grabbed her by the back of her uniform, sending her to the ground again. Neptune swung around, kicking Jupiter in the stomach.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" she shouted, sending both girls back into the wall.

Ryo was trying to block every attack, but without his sight he couldn't fight what he couldn't see. Sekhmet carved his venom covered swords into Ryo's armor, sending him back into the wall. "HELP ME, SAGE!" Ryo shouted. He stood up on shaky legs. "Why don't you hear me calling?! Can't you hear me voice!?" he called out. He let out a frustrated breath. "If I could only see! COME ON SAGE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP, SAGE, NOW!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the pillar. Sekhmet started laughing when nothing happened.

"It's pointless Wildfire don't you see? Trapped in that rock he might as well be made of stone himself," Sekhmet said laughing.

"Come on, Sage, without my eyesight I'm losing out here! You're my last chance!" Ryo insisted, slamming his fist into the pillar again.

The entire cave began to shake like an earthquake had struck it. "Sage!" Jupiter gasped, standing up as she held her arm. Mars stood up as Sage jumped out of his pillar prison and landed in front of an unconscious Ryo. Mars ran over to Ryo while Jupiter stood beside Sage.

"Now, Sekhmet, Sailor Neptune, prepare to meet your fate!" Sage snapped.

Sage held his sword above his head as his eyes started to glow a bright green. "THUNDERBOLT CUT!" he shouted. The ground began to shake even more as pillars of light shot out of the ground, surrounding both Sekhmet and Neptune who tried to cover their eyes from the attack burning them. Sage swung his sword around, sending a ball of lightning right at them. They both let out shouts of agony as they were thrown back to the Dynasty.

Once it was over, Sage hugged Jupiter to him when she threw her arms around his neck. "You scare me like that again, Sage Date, you'll have more than the Dynasty to worry about," she told him. Sage hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Guys, I need your help over here," Mars told them.

Sage let her go and walked over to Ryo. "Ryo, can you hear me?" he asked.

"I can hear you, just can't see you," Ryo muttered.

Sage helped Ryo stand up, wrapping one arm around his shoulders as they started getting out of the cave when the others ran out. "Sage!" Yulie gasped.

"Hi, Yulie," Sage answered.

He looked at the other girls. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"We were trying to find you," Serena replied.

Sage smirked a little. "We need to get out of here, by now they're trying to plan another attack," Sage told them. They were able to escape the cave and Sage had Ryo stand still.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

Sage removed his sword, holding it towards Ryo's eyes. "If I use my sword and use its power to deflect the sun into his eyes, maybe it'll restore his sight," he replied. They watched as the sunlight bounced off Sage's sword and then a power went into Ryo's eyes. After a few minutes, Ryo opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

Sage smiled as Rei hugged her boyfriend tightly. Ryo hugged her back before he gripped Sage's forearm tightly. "Thanks, man," he told his friend.

"Any time," Sage answered as he gripped his forearm back.

"What now?" Ryo asked as he and Sage removed their armor.

"We find Cye and Kento next," Mia replied.

They got into Mia's jeep, which was starting to get a little tight but Yulie was more than happy to ride White Blaze. Ryo was resting from the ordeal he had gone through the last couple of days. Ami was checking the injuries on his body from his last two fights with Sekhmet. "Is he going to be okay?" Rei asked.

"He just needs some rest, he should be okay," Ami replied, "As long as he doesn't overdo it."

Sage was driving the car while Mia was going through her laptop. "I thought the legal age to drive is eighteen?" Mia asked.

"My dad has connections," Sage replied.

Pulling up to the bridge, they got out of the jeep and stood over towards the side to the whirlpools underneath. "Cye should be here," Mia stated.

"Rei and I will stay here and get Cye, you guys go get Kento," Ryo told them.

"You sure you can do this again?" Mia asked.

Rei stared at the girl with a slight frown. "He'll be _fine_ ," she answered.

"Well, I'm going with you," Mina stated, "If you're going after Kento, so am I."

"Be careful you guys," Serena answered.

Mina gave Serena a smile. "You too," she told the Moon Princess. She looked over at Ami, hugging her. "You give Cye a hug for me when you get him out," Mina added.

"Okay," Ami replied, hugging her friend back.

"Same to you when you find Kento," Rei told her.

Mina gave them a smile before Sage opened the door for her and Lita to get in. Mia got into the driver's seat while he climbed into the passenger's side. "Good luck!" Serena called out.

"Well, here we go," Ryo murmured.

 **Author's Note: Sorry guys for the late update. These last few months have been far from easy for me. The last three weeks have been murder as my dog had passed away three weeks ago. I'm just trying to get through the pain of what I'm going through and the way I'm doing it is writing this. I'm sorry for the delay guys.**

 **Arwennicole**


	5. Churning Beneath a Swirl of Salt

Chapter 5: Churning Beneath a Swirl of Salt

Serena looked at Ryo as he stared at the water below. "Are you sure Cye's down there?" Rei asked.

"He's down there, I can sense that he's close," Ami replied, her hands resting on the rail.

Ryo stood up on the rail. "I'll be back with Cye before you know it," he said smiling.

"Ryo, just be careful," Rei told him.

"Don't worry about me," Ryo answered before he leapt off the rail and into the water below.

Ami felt a little nervous as they waited for Ryo to return with Cye. "You okay, Ami?" Yulie asked. Ami looked at the boy with a soft smile.

"I will be," she answered, resting her hand on top of the boy's head.

Yulie gave her a smile, staring up at her. Suddenly, Ryo resurfaced with Dynasty soldiers surrounding him. "Ryo! He needs help," Rei told them.

"No, don't, your powers won't work in water!" Ami insisted, grabbing her friend's arm.

"Neither will his if he transforms into his armor!" Rei answered.

"Rei's right, he's still too weak from his last fight against Sekhmet and Sailor Neptune," Serena stated.

Rei pulled her arm out of Ami's grasp and jumped into the water after him. Ryo held his arms up. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!" he shouted.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Rei shouted.

Serena and Ami watched in disbelief as their friends tried to fight the Dynasty soldiers on their own. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena shouted.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami shouted.

They dove in after their friends.

Sailor Mars let out a shout of pain when the water began to affect her powers. "Mars!" Ryo called out, swimming over to her.

"My skin's burning," she said in agony.

Ryo looked at his armor to see that the areas Sekhmet had attacked grew bigger. "This water is filled with poison," he muttered.

"Wondered how long it would take you," Sekhmet said with a smirk.

Ryo pushed Sailor Mars behind him as they floated in the water. "We need to get her out of here," Sailor Mercury insisted, holding onto Mars.

"You get her to the bridge, I'll handle him," Ryo answered.

"Foolish boy, you think you can fight me?" Sekhmet demanded.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon got their friend to lie back down as White Blaze walked over, checking her over. "I'm okay," she assured the tiger.

"I need to get Ryo," Mercury told them.

"Mercury, wait!" Sailor Moon called out as she leapt over the bridge.

Ryo was trying to fight Sekhmet when Sailor Neptune floated down behind him. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" she shouted. Ryo let out a shout when he was hit from behind. Mercury gasped as she watched as Ryo was losing his fight against the two of them.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" she shouted.

Ryo sunk down to the ocean floor. "No! Ryo!" she gasped. Before she could swim after him, Neptune grabbed her from behind.

"Well, it looks like we can finally kill you and Cye of the Torrent at the same time," Sekhmet said laughing.

Mercury struggled against their grasp, coughing from the poison that had filled the water. Mercury kicked Neptune in the side in the attempt to try to escape. "Get her," he told Neptune. She swam after the girl who was trying to break the surface before she ran out of air because of the poison.

Mercury broke the surface right before Neptune pulled her under again. "MERCURY!" Sailor Moon called out in fear.

Cye woke up to the feeling of Sailor Mercury in trouble. He woke up, looking around. "He is revived," he muttered. Mercury struggled to breathe. "Welcome back, Cye of the Torrent, are you ready to die alongside Sailor Mercury and Ryo of the Wildfire?" Cye's eyes grew wide when he saw his girlfriend losing consciousness. "I made sure your friend had a slow, painful death," Sekhmet said laughing.

"You killed Ryo?!" Cye exclaimed.

Ryo's katanas floated down and he grasped it in his hand. He looked around at the water, it was completely filled with poison and dead fish floated towards the top. "What did you do?!" Cye snapped.

"I gave him a taste of my poison just as I'm going to do with you," Sekhmet told him.

"No you're not!" Cye snapped, "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

A cyclone appeared and Cye quickly grabbed Sailor Mercury and Ryo, leaping out of the water with both of them. He landed back on the bridge where he gently placed them both on the ground. "Ryo and Mercury are going to be okay right?" Yulie asked.

"Any longer underwater they might not have, but they just need rest," Cye answered.

He looked over at Sailor Mars, rushing over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, it's going to take more than a snake to get rid of me," she answered smiling.

Mercury woke up slowly and sat up when she saw Cye. "Cye!" she gasped.

"Hey, take it easy, don't rush yourself," he answered as he crouched in front of her.

Ignoring him, she reached up and hugged him tightly around the neck. Cye hugged her back and she buried her face into the side of his neck as he held her close. "We have work to do," Mercury told him as she stood up.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

Mercury looked back at him. "We do this together, remember?" she asked. Cye nodded as his mask fell over his face and they dove into the water. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars rushed over to Ryo's side.

Underwater, Cye and Mercury were easily overpowering Neptune and Sekhmet. Yet, the two of them did something they weren't expecting, pulling them out of the water where the two warriors of water drew their powers. Mercury dodged an attack Neptune aimed at her head. She held her arms up, blocking several punches aimed at her face. "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" Sekhmet shouted.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

Cye moved quickly over to Sailor Mercury. Covering her as the attacks struck him, sending them both to the ground. "Cye!" Mercury called out, covering his head when a gas truck exploded.

"We need to do something," Yulie told Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Moon, help me," Sailor Mars told her friend.

The two of them started pulling Ryo towards the fire to try to get his power back just enough to help Cye and Sailor Mercury. With the two of them becoming weak with each attack, it didn't take long before Cye and Mercury were lying on the ground trying to fight the unconsciousness trying to engulf them. "Let's finish this," Neptune told him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sekhmet answered.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Sekhmet pushed Neptune behind him, blocking the attack with his swords. Cye woke up to Ryo, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars trying to fight them. "Mercury," he called to her.

"I'm here," she answered, grasping his hand tightly.

They stood up as Sekhmet and Neptune defeated their friends. "Look who's awake," Neptune sneered. Sekhmet turned around as Cye held his spear up.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" he shouted.

Sekhmet easily dodged the attack, but then Ryo was suddenly behind him and had him pinned. "FLARE…UP…NOW!" he shouted. The attacks combined together causing a huge explosion and it sent both Neptune and Sekhmet back to the Dynasty.

Cye looked over at Mercury, who was beaming brightly and hugged him tightly. Cye rubbed her back, then rested his hand on the back of her neck as Mars rushed over to Ryo, having him lean against her. "Are you guys ok?" Cye asked.

"We'll be alright," Ryo assured him.

The two friends gripped forearms with smiles. "Great to have you back, Cye," Ryo told him.

"It's good to be back," Cye answered.

When they made their way towards the temple to meet with Sage and the others after they find Kento, Yulie noticed that Serena was very quiet. Cye looked in Yulie's direction and he let Ami go, walking over to her. "Serena," he called to her. Serena looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Cye," she answered, playing with her hair as he sat next to her.

"We're going to find Rowen," he assured her.

"How? How are we going to find him? It's not like his part of the poem is easy to decipher like yours and the others' were," she answered.

She had tears in her eyes as she played with the locket around her neck. "What if we never find him?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"You can't think like that, Serena," Ryo answered.

Rei sighed. "Hey, this hasn't been an easy journey for any of us," she told Serena, "Sitting here crying about it won't give us the answer."

"Rei," Ryo scolded her.

Rei let out a deep breath. Serena just stood up and glared at her. "Easy for you to say, Rei. You have Ryo back! Lita has Sage, Ami has Cye, and any minute now Mina will get Kento back! All because Mia's computer was able to pinpoint where they all were! She doesn't know where Rowen is, so excuse me for being worried!" Serena spat. She pushed by Rei, going into the temple.

"Rei, why are you always so hard on her?" Ami asked.

"This is supposed to be the future Queen of the Moon, we can't keep coddling her," Rei answered.

"Who's coddling? She's worried, we all are," Ami told her.

Ryo stared at his girlfriend, but then he went in after Serena.

Serena was sitting on the floor, sniffling as Ryo walked in. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just go away," she answered.

Ryo was silent as he sat beside her. "You know Rei doesn't think before she speaks," he commented. She wiped her eyes.

"Why is it okay for her to be upset when you were missing but not for me?" she asked.

"She masks her worry in other ways," he answered.

He moved his arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "We'll find him, I promise you we will find him," he assured her softly, hugging her as she cried.


	6. Hidden within a Throne of Rock

Chapter 5: Hidden within a Throne of Rock

Mia was driving through the mountains, glancing over her shoulder to seeing Sage moving his fingers through Lita's hair as she slept with her head on his shoulder. She looked back at the road. "There it is, Mount Dojo," she told Sage.

"Are you sure Kento's there?" he asked.

"The clues my grandfather told me in the poem were pretty clear," she answered.

Sage let out a deep breath. "I hope you're right," he told her.

"Have more faith in her, Sage, she's been a big help," Mina answered.

Mina let out a deep breath, playing with the bracelet around her wrist. "How long have you and Kento been together?" Mia asked, trying to start a conversation. Mina glanced at her, then looked towards the mountain.

"It's about a year now," she replied.

Sage smirked. "She's the only one who's able to dish it back at Kento without him wanting to swing a punch," he quipped.

"Ah ha, you're funny," Mina answered.

Mia smiled a little as they drove as far as they could. Mina got out of the jeep. "I'm coming, Kento," she said softly.

"Mina, I think you, Lita, and Mia should stay here," Sage said suddenly.

"And what planet are we suddenly on where we're just going to stay here?" Lita demanded.

"One that it's not safe," Sage answered.

Lita stared at him, crossing her arms. "Dammit, Lita…" he said with a sigh.

"You listen here, Sage Date, we have been through hell and back so far trying to find you guys and if you think just because things are a little tough that we're going to stay here. You have another thing coming," she told him as she poked his chest.

"Someone needs to stay with Mia, it's not safe for her," Sage answered.

Sage rubbed his forehead, let out a heavy sigh. "Mina, stay here," he said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Mina said suddenly when Sage grabbed Lita by her waist, jumping up onto a cliff side.

"Sage, you don't know where to start looking!" Mia called out.

"Mia, you'll slow us down, we'll do this ourselves," Sage answered.

Mina frowned as she leaned against the jeep. "And he thinks I'm going to sit here?" she muttered. Mia looked over at her. "Let's go," she told Mia as they went to find Kento.

The two of them were caught in a snowstorm. "I should've brought a thicker jacket," Mina commented.

"I know the feeling," Mia answered.

Suddenly, a pack of wolves were either escaping or on the attack as Sage and Lita were fighting a pack of wolves. Mina jumped in front of Mia as a wolf charged right at them and kicked the seemingly possessed animal away.

What they didn't see was Kale, Warlord of Corruption, and Sailor Pluto standing on a cliff watching them. "Well, let's see if we can make this more interesting," Kale commented as he removed his sword.

"Let's," she answered smiling.

Taking his sword he dragged it through the snow using his powers causing the whole thing to collapse and cause an avalanche. "Let's see them escape that," he commented, his arm going around Pluto's waist.

The ground began to shake. Sage looked up and he saw an avalanche heading their way. "MINA, JUMP!" he shouted as he grabbed Lita and they jumped out of the way. Mina grabbed Mia's arm, both of them escaping right behind them.

They watched as the avalanche rushed through the valley. "You okay?" Sage asked them.

"We're fine," Mina replied.

Mina let out a deep breath. "Let's go find Kento," she told them as she started walking in the direction that was calling to her.

Mina found herself standing in front of a large rock, her hand reached out and touched the cold stone. "He's right here," she said softly.

"Now how do we get him out of there?" Sage asked.

"You don't," Kale answered.

They looked up to see Kale and standing there. "Halo, now that you have found Kento of Hardrock, the both of you will die," he said laughing as he jumped down. Sage shoved Lita backwards.

"Get out of here!" he told them, "ARMOR OF HALO! TAO CHI!"

Kale landed in front of the rock with Pluto right beside him. "JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita shouted.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina shouted.

Sage turned towards the rock, jumping up with his sword held up high. "Come on, Kento, we can use your help out here!" he called out. He went to strike the rock, but instead he was thrown back by some sort of energy. He hit the ground hard while Kale laughed. Kale unsheathed his sword, jumping towards him. Jupiter held her hands up at Pluto.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" she shouted.

Pluto blocked the attack as Kale threw Sage aside. He rested his hand on the stone with a grin. "Ah, I can feel him suffering in there. I can fix that," Kale said suddenly. Venus swung around as Kale held up his sword, thrusting it into the rock.

"NO!" she shouted.

She went to stop Kale when Pluto grabbed her, pressing her staff into her throat. "KENTO!" Venus shouted as the sword sunk into the rock.

"My sword searches for his heart," Kale sneered as the sword sunk deeper into the rock.

Kale laughed evilly. "Just one more thrust into the rock and his life will be over, but first I'll finish you," he told Sage. He held his jackal claw up to Jupiter. "I'll sharpen my claws on you first," he told Jupiter. Sage jumped in front of Jupiter.

"No way!" he snapped.

Kale leapt at him, the two locked in a duel as Kale was purposely backing him up towards the ledge. With one more step, Sage heard the rock beneath his feet cracking. "SAGE!" Jupiter shouted, trying to push him out of the way when the rock broke away under their feet. They were both sent plummeting to the icy water below. Sage grabbed Jupiter in the attempt to try to protect her from the fall as they disappeared into the water below.

"JUPITER! SAGE!" Venus shouted in horror.

Kale stood at the ledge with a smirk. "Together they stand, together they die," he stated. Venus looked over as the sword went deeper into the rock.

"Should we finish her off now?" Pluto asked.

"Let her watch as her lover dies slowly then kill her," Kale answered.

Venus struggled against Pluto's hold, gagging when the staff was pressed harder against her throat. "Kento, baby, you have to wake up," she called to him. Mia could see the desperation in her eyes. "You need to wake up, baby, I know you can hear me!" she insisted.

"Why are you doing this?" Mia demanded.

"It's just business," Kale answered simply as he leaned back against the stone wall.

Venus let out a sob as she tried to push Pluto off of her, struggling harder as the sword disappeared at the hilt. "Kento, wake UP!" she exclaimed. Kale just laughed at her.

"So pathetic," he commented.

Jupiter woke up to her head throbbing, somehow she and Sage had made it into a cave. She could hear a voice that sounded familiar yet at the same time. "Jupiter, you okay?" Sage asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," she answered, holding her head.

Venus elbowed Pluto in the side, grabbing her staff and swung it at her head. Pluto dodged the attack as Venus threw the staff at her. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" she shouted. Kale was behind Venus with his claw up.

"Venus!" Mia called out.

Venus tried to dodge him but she was hit in the back. She screamed as she fell in the snow, holding her arm. "Stupid little girl," Kale spat as he grabbed her by the back of her head. Venus struggled against his grasp as Pluto walked over with rope, making her pull her arms down and tied her. "Let's see how long she can hold her breath," Kale said laughing as they threw her over the cliff.

"VENUS!" Mia shouted as she was thrown into a waterfall.

Venus fought to breathe, the water was so cold it knocked the air out of her. Kale looked over when they could hear what sounded like a shout. "It looks as though Hardrock is beginning to wake up," Kale said with a smirk. Kale took his sword and suddenly everything became colder.

Jupiter was meditating next to Sage when she suddenly had a vision of her friend freezing. "Venus!" she gasped. Sage stood up with his sword in hand as he sliced through the frozen waterfall, grabbing Venus as he and Jupiter leapt back up onto the cliff's edge. Jupiter knelt beside her friend as Sage glared at him.

"Now that you're here, I'll rip the flesh from your bones!" Kale spat.

Sage blocked his attacked, kicking him back. He held his sword above his head. A bright light shot from his sword. Kale covered his eyes. "THUNDER…BOLT…CUT!" Sage shouted. He jumped through the air, going right for the rock. He stabbed the sword through the rock.

Jupiter helped Venus stand up as they waited for Kento to wake up. Yet nothing happened. "Kento, wake up," Venus said softly. She rushed over to the rock, resting her hands on the stone. Tears welled up in her eyes. Were they too late? "Kento, baby, please wake up," she begged softly as she let out a sob.

"Your resurrection failed, Kento doesn't want to come back to life," Kale told them.

Venus suddenly felt the ground begin to shake under her feet. She looked up when a light came out from inside the cut Sage had put into the stone. Kale's sword was thrown out as the rock and the Warlord of Corruption caught it as he stared in disbelief. She backed up as she watched as Kento emerged from inside the rock. She beamed as she looked at her boyfriend as Kale and Pluto were sent back to the Dynasty. "I knew you were alive," Venus said with tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"Why did you guys have to go and wake me up anyways?" he quipped as he removed the facemask on his helmet, "I was having an awesome dream."

"This is the thanks we get?" Venus demanded.

Kento just smirked as he grabbed her hand, pulling her to him when she went to walk away. "Jeez, Blondie, you're freezing," he told her, hugging her a little closer without hurting her in his armor.

"That's what happens when you're thrown into a freezing waterfall," she answered.

He frowned, glaring in the direction Kale and Pluto had disappeared in. "We need to get back," Sage told them. Kento walked over to Sage and Jupiter.

"Thanks for getting me out of that rock," he told them before he gripped forearms with Sage and hugging Jupiter.

"Any time," Sage answered with a grin.

Kento looked over at Mia. "It was because of her we were able to find you in the first place," Venus told him.

"I owe you my thanks," Kento told her, giving her a hug.

"I just wanted to help," Mia answered as he let her go.

Kento suddenly lifted his girlfriend up. "Alright, let's go," he told them.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, I am capable of walking," Venus scolded him.

"Just humor me, Blondie," he answered.

Sage moved his arm around Jupiter's waist. "I think those two will bicker like that when they're old and gray," Jupiter commented.

"Most likely," he answered.

They made it back to the Jeep as Kento and Sage removed their armor now in their sub armors. Kento and Mina sat in the back while Sage and Lita squeezed up in the front with Mia. Mina rested her head on Kento's shoulder, just grateful that her boyfriend was alive. "Hey, it's going to take more than some Jackal with a sword to take me down," he told her. Mina hugged him tighter as he buried his face into her hair.


	7. The Trick

Chapter 7: The Trick

In Talpa's palace, the other Warlords and their Scouts were wounded and tired from the many battles they had been up against with the Ronin Warriors and their Sailor Scouts. "Four of the five Ronin Warriors have been found, how could you have let this happen?" Talpa demanded.

"This is the fault of Anubis, Sekhmet, and Kale. They were weak," Dais answered.

Anubis gave Dais and Sailor Uranus a glare. "Easy for you to say since you have been here in the castle, you haven't even gone to battle!" Anubis snapped. Sailor Uranus rested her hand on his shoulder, giving the other Scouts a glare.

"Unlike you, we have a plan," Uranus stated.

"You have concocted a plan that will destroy the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts?" Talpa asked.

"Yes, my Emperor," Dais answered as he and Sailor Uranus bowed on one knee before him.

Dais raised his head a bit. "Of the five, the one they call "Rowen" is the smartest and most dangerous," he added.

"We must destroy him before they can even get to him. If we destroy the Moon Princess first, it will make the job that much easier," Sailor Uranus put in.

"Very well, I am trusting you with this task," Talpa answered.

Dais stood up, holding his hand out to Sailor Uranus, helping her up off the floor. "We will not fail you," Dais assured him.

At a temple, Serena was sitting by a fountain staring at the water with her knees drawn up to her chest. Rei walked over, sitting beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"The longer it takes us to find him, the emptier I feel," Serena replied.

Ami sat on the other side of Serena. "We'll find him," she assured her, "We won't stop until we do." Serena closed her eyes trying not to start crying when Ami and Rei both hugged her.

Ryo rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a deep breath. "I don't even know where to start to even try searching for him. The poem Mia keeps talking about is so vague," he stated.

"It's lead us the right way so far," Cye answered.

"What good does that do us right now?" Ryo asked, "Hidden amongst the eyes of the ages, unmoored in the sea of the sky. What does that even mean?"

"Hey," Rei called out, walking up.

They looked over at Rei. "How is she?" Ryo asked.

"She's not doing so well, and she can hear you guys talking so that's not even helping her," Rei answered.

Ryo walked over to Serena, pulling her up. "Hey," he called to her. Serena looked up at him. "I will find him, I promise," he assured her. Serena swallowed the lump in her throat, hugging Ryo tightly. Ryo hugged her back, resting his cheek on top of her head.

Later, Yulie was inside the temple with White Blaze looking at the candles. What he didn't know was Dais and Sailor Uranus was there. The candles slowly started to go out, startling the little boy. He looked up and he saw Dais standing above him, making him shout in fear.

Outside, the five of them could hear Yulie's shouts. Dais jumped through the roof and was standing there with Yulie in his arms. "Yulie!" Serena gasped as she ran towards the temple.

"Let the boy go!" Ryo snapped.

"Or we'll tear you in two!" Cye answered as he and Ryo punched Dais in the stomach and the arm, sending Yulie over the edge.

"YULIE!" Serena shouted as she tried to jump towards the boy to catch him.

White Blaze let out a snarl as he jumped out of the temple, grabbing Yulie right out of the air. "You take care of him, White Blaze," Ryo called out. Serena let out a gasp when she was grabbed from behind. Sailor Uranus stood there with a dagger at her throat.

"But then who's going to watch your princess?" she sneered.

"Serena!" Rei exclaimed.

She went to take out a charm when Ami grabbed her arm. "It's too risky, you could hit Serena with it too," she insisted. Rei put the charm away.

"Follow my lead," Rei told her.

Ami nodded as they ran around the back. Serena tried to think quickly, her mind was racing.

 _Serena was holding her fists up in front of her face. "Good, you have the attacker in front of you, now what happens when they're right behind you?" Rowen asked. He grabbed her from behind. His hand around her throat. "The others can't get to you because if they use their powers it is highly possible they will hit you too," he added._

 _Rowen grabs Serena's wrist. "You want to take your elbow, striking them here," he told her, shoving her elbow into his side, "Then once they are distracted you grab their wrist and you use your weight to throw them."_

Serena took her elbow, shoving it into Sailor Uranus's side before throwing her over her shoulder with a shout. The problem with the slant of the roof Serena started to fall with her. "SERENA!" Rei and Ami shouted.

"NO!" Ryo shouted, grabbing his "sister" around her waist.

The impact sent them both falling to the ground. Ryo quickly maneuvered so Serena would land on top of him. Dais tried to swing at Cye's head, Cye ducked out of the way as Dais took this moment to jump down and help Sailor Uranus up off the ground. "Enough of these games," he said irritated. Sailor Uranus just smirked. "WEB OF DECEPTION!" he shouted.

They were all stuck in Dais's web, making him smirk behind his mask. "Now that I have your attention," he stated as Sailor Uranus ripped Serena from Ryo's grasp, "I have your friend, Rowen of the Strata."

"I don't believe you," Ryo answered.

"It's true," Dais said with an evil laugh as he used his magic to show them an image of Rowen tied up.

"No!" Serena gasped.

"He is in the City of Sendai, which is where you will find your Princess," Sailor Uranus told them as she tossed Serena into Dais's grasp.

Dais and Sailor Uranus leapt through the air. "We will be waiting for you in Sendai!" Dais said laughing as they disappeared. The web disappeared not long afterwards. Rei looked over at Ami.

"Even if it is a trap, we have to get Serena," Ami stated.

Ryo nodded his head in agreement. "I'll come with you," Yulie insisted.

"No it's too dangerous," Ami answered, gripping the boy's shoulder.

Ryo rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about what to do. "Yulie, you and White Blaze stay here," Ryo told them. Yulie nodded, resting his hand on the top of White Blaze's head.

"Let's go," Cye answered as they ran towards Sendai.

Serena struggled against Dais's grasp as he was dragging her through the hill of rocks. She attempted to elbow the Warlord in the side, but her arm connected to nothing but armor making her hiss in pain. Sailor Uranus grabbed her legs as she tried to kick her. "Just chain her up already," Uranus demanded irritated.

"She's stronger than what we gave her credit for," Dais answered.

Dais grabbed the chains, wrapping them painfully tight around Serena's wrists. She let out a yelp of pain as they hung her up on a tree branch. "You have front row seats to the show," Dais sneered. Serena glared before spitting in his face. Dais wiped his face, grabbing Sailor Uranus's arm before she could punch Serena. "She'll be dead soon enough," he answered. Sailor Uranus smirked, gripping Serena's chin tightly making her wince.

"Soon enough," she agreed.

They laughed, leaving Serena hanging there as she stared at a Dynasty soldier chained up while other ones surrounded them. Then her heart stopped, oh God, they were going to use Dais's ability to kill the others. She pulled harder on her chains, wincing when they dug into her skin. " _I have to get to the others_ ," she thought to herself.

Arriving in Sendai, Ryo and Cye looked around. "Do you see any sign of them?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing," Cye replied, looking in the opposite direction.

Ryo jumped down. "Either way, we should armor up just in case Dais gets the drop on us again," he stated. Cye nodded in agreement. Both of them held their arms up. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, DAO JIN!" Ryo shouted.

"ARMOR OF TORRENT, TAO SHIN!" Cye shouted.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Rei shouted.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami shouted.

Serena watched as her friends transformed. "NO, RY—" she started to call out when Sailor Uranus covered her mouth.

"You'll miss out on all the fun," Sailor Uranus sneered.

Serena glared, sinking her teeth into the side of Sailor Uranus's hand before kicking her away. Uranus hissed in pain before she backhanded Serena across the face hard enough that it made her stumble. Uranus walked over, grabbing the back of the young woman's head, keeping her mouth covered again. "Watch, watch as they destroy each other," she snarled. Serena struggled, trying desperately to scream and get their attention.

When they reached the area where they thought Rowen was held captive, instead of Rowen, Dais appeared in his place laughing. Soon, the scenery began to change into a wasteland. "Mercury? Ryo?" Sailor Mars called out. Suddenly, Mars was hit from behind. Swinging around, she saw Sailor Uranus standing there with an evil smirk. "Mercury, do you see her?" she called out.

"I see her," Mercury answered, seeing Sailor Uranus standing right in front of her.

What the girls didn't know was they were fighting each other. Both highly amused and proud of the work they had done.

Sailor Mars held her hands up as "Sailor Uranus" held her own hand up in the attempt to throw an attack at her.

"MARS FIREBALL IGNITE!" Mars shouted.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury shouted.

Both attacks hit the girls. They both screamed in pain as they were thrown backwards. Not landing car from each other. Sailor Mercury rolled over onto her stomach and saw Sailor Mars laying on her back. "Mars?" she called out, attempting to get up, "Mars!" Tears welled up in her eyes as her arms grew weak and she collapsed.

Sailor Mars saw her friend collapse. "What have I done?" she whispered as the real Sailor Uranus stood above her.

"Poor little Sailor Scouts, too bad you two couldn't figure out illusion and reality," she seethed.

Sailor Mars's eyes slid closed as her body fell limp.

On the other side of the battle field, Ryo and Cye were locked in a battle against each other. "Cye! Come on, back me up!" Ryo called out.

"Where are you?" Cye answered.

Ryo let out a frustrated breath. "Forget it," he muttered. He put his katanas together, leaping into the air. Cye swung his spear around.

Serena's eyes grew wide, she jumped up in the air, wrapping her legs around the branch before dropping down to the ground, ripping out the glove Sailor Uranus used as her gag. "RYO! CYE! IT'S A TRAP!" she screamed.

"FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo shouted.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Cye shouted.

Serena watched in horror as both attacks crashed into both of them. Sailor Uranus and Dais laughed as Serena ran by them as both young men collapsed to the ground severely injured. "No!" she said in disbelief. She rushed over to Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury as Dais and Sailor Uranus walked up.

"Well, I guess we should end their suffering," Sailor Uranus commented.

Before Dais could raise his spears to finish the job they could hear a roar in the distance. "White Blaze…" Serena murmured, looking up. That meant that the others had made it back.

"Serena!" Yulie called out.

Sage and Kento ran up first with Mina and Lita behind them. "What happened here?" Mina said in disbelief.

"Dais," Serena answered.

Serena held onto Sailor Mars's hand. "These look like…burns," Mia said in disbelief.

"It's because they are," Serena answered crying.

"Which way did they go?" Kento asked.

"I don't know, they disappeared," Serena answered.

Kento took off running. "Kento, wait!" Serena called out. She got up to stop him when Sage grabbed her arms.

"How did this happen, Serena?" Sage asked.

Serena gripped Sage's arms tightly. "They were fighting each other," she told him, "Nothing is as it seems here. Dais isn't like the others; he goes after your mind." Sage looked in the direction Kento went. "You have to be careful, Sage," she insisted.

"Lita, you should stay here," Sage told her.

"Like hell," Lita answered.

Mina already went after her boyfriend. "Dammit!" Sage snapped before running after them both. Serena watched as Lita chased them and looked at Mia.

"It's a trap, they're all walking into a trap," she insisted.

Serena looked in their direction. "MOON CRYTAL POWER!" she called out.

"Serena, wait, you'll be walking into the same trap," Mia answered.

"Someone has to warn them," Sailor Moon told her.

With that, she ran after her friends to try to stop them before it was too late.

Running over the hill, her eyes grew wide. They were already fighting each other. Standing on the opposite hill watching was Sailor Uranus, smirking evilly at the two fighting Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon glared at her. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she shouted, throwing her tiara at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

Both girls stopped when they heard a scream of pain not too far from them. Looking over, and found Sailor Uranus laying on her side on top of the hill. "I told you it was a trap!" Sailor Moon snapped, making the girls look up.

"Then that means…" Jupiter trailed off.

"No, Kento, it's me!" she heard Sage call out.

Sailor Moon looked over just as Sage dropped his sword. "No, Kento, wait! This is a trick!" he called out.

"SAGE!" Jupiter shouted, watching in horror as Kento's bo kept hitting Sage again and again.

The blows were endless. "KENTO, STOP!" Venus shouted.

Kento's eyes grew wide when Dais disappeared and Sage was in his place, laying on the ground unconscious. Jupiter rushed to Sage's side. "Sage, oh gods, what have I done?!" Kento exclaimed. Jupiter pulled Sage's helmet off, holding him in her arms.

"How pathetic," Dais snarled.

Sailor Uranus stood up with Dais's help. Sailor Uranus glared at Sailor Moon, who glared right back at her. "I'll finish you, little princess," she spat. She took off running towards Sailor Moon. Kento held up his bo at Dais.

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" he shouted.

Sailor Uranus was just about to reach Sailor Moon when the ground beneath her began to crumple. They were both thrown back to the Dynastic. Kento walked over to Sage. "He's alive," Jupiter told him. Kento grabbed his friend, picking him up off the ground.

"I was such an idiot," he muttered.

Venus rubbed his back.

Back at their camp, they were tending to the injured parties' injuries. Ryo had removed his helmet, sitting on the rocks with Sailor Mars sitting beside him, holding his hand. Sailor Mercury was sitting by the water's edge, her legs dangling in the water as Cye floated on his back, his hand resting on Mercury's calf. "If it weren't for Sailor Moon's quick thinking, we would've killed each other," Jupiter commented.

"They almost won this one," Sage answered as Jupiter helped him sit up.

Sage winced as Jupiter checked his injuries, his hands suddenly reached down, grasping her hands in his. Jupiter rested her forehead against his. "Unmoored in the sea of the sky," they heard Ryo mutter.

Sailor Moon looked up the sky and she let out a gasp. "What?" Kento asked.

"I know where Rowen is," Sailor Moon replied, getting up.

"Where?" Yulie asked.

"In the sky," Sailor Moon replied, "He's been right above us all along!"

The realization dawned on all of them. "Now the question is…how do we get him down?" Kento asked. Sailor Moon swallowed against the lump in her throat.

"We will find a way," Sailor Moon replied, looking at her friends with a real smile on her face for the first time in days, "There's always a way."


	8. In the Sky

Chapter 8: In the Sky

Serena sat by the fire with the others, they were trying to discuss options in how to bring Rowen down. "Well why don't we combine our powers and go up there?" Mina suggested.

"Our powers aren't strong enough for that kind of task, not after these last several battles," Ami answered, "It'll kill us before we can even get to him."

"Which brings us back to going back to the city and finding a way from there," Ryo stated.

"Why would we go back there without Rowen? Don't you think that's what the Dynasty is waiting for?" Sage asked.

"The longer we sit here, the more danger Rowen is in," Rei answered, "They can be figuring out where Rowen is now."

Serena stood up, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers as she looked in the water. "Rowen, tell me how to get to you, my love?" she whispered. She had been trying to use their telepathic bond for days with no results. She sat on a rock, staring in the water as she played with the bracelet Rowen gave her for her birthday. She suddenly had the feeling someone was coming up beside her. Looking up, she saw Rei standing there.

"Hey," Rei said softly.

"Hi," Serena answered as Rei sat beside her.

"You okay?" Rei asked.

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Just whenever we finally seem to get a little piece of happiness, something happens that takes it away," she replied. Rei reached over, holding Serena's hand.

"Hey, we'll figure out how to get him back, don't you worry," Rei assured her.

Serena gave her a smile as she gripped her friend's hand tightly. Rei wrapped her arms around Serena and the blond rested her head on the dark-haired girl's shoulder. "You'll be together again," Rei added.

"I know," Serena answered.

The two young women sat silently as one girl comforted the other.

Later that night, they were all asleep until Rei woke up feeling Ryo move his arm from around her waist. Opening an eye, she watched as Kento tripped Ryo and the two of them were whispering and arguing. She looked over at Mina, who was looking back at her. They both knew, their boyfriends were leaving to save Rowen on their own. Kento got up, just as they were getting ready to leave, Yulie woke up. "Where are you going?" the boy asked tiredly. Ryo walked over, crouching in front of him

"Listen, Yulie, Kento and I are going to go after Rowen by ourselves, but we need you to stay quiet can you do that?" Ryo asked.

Yulie nodded his head slowly. Ryo stood up as White Blaze nudged his legs. "We'll be back," Ryo assured Yulie before he and Kento left.

Rei sat up, looking over at Mina. "You heard everything," Yulie commented.

"As much as we love them, subtle isn't their specialties," Rei answered.

They both got up. "Be careful," Yulie called out quietly.

Ryo and Kento were walking up the trail when they found Mina and Rei waiting at the top of the hill. "Going somewhere?" Rei asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Ryo stared at his girlfriend, not at all intimidated by her.

"You should go back," Ryo answered.

Ryo went to walk by her when Rei reached out, grabbing his arm. "You're not going anywhere without me, Ryo Sanada," she told him.

"I find it funny you thought you two could leave without anyone noticing, here's a little piece of advice, even if you're whispering, people can still hear you," Mina commented as she sat down on a nearby rock, crossing her legs.

Kento looked over at Mina. "We can't have you two coming in and risking your lives," he insisted.

"Baby, we've been doing that every day since we became Sailor Scouts," Mina answered simply.

"Our partnership is beyond just being boyfriend and girlfriend, when are you going to get that through your head?" Rei demanded.

Ryo looked over at Kento. "Fine," he answered as he kept walking. Rei shook her head slowly.

"I love the man, I truly do, but he's so stubborn," Rei muttered.

"Sounds familiar," Mina answered, looking over at her.

Rei gave her a glare before she went after Ryo. "This isn't a good idea," Kento told Mina as she stood up.

"Neither was the idea of you two running off by yourself with half a plan," Mina answered.

Kento just smirked, the two of them rushed off to catch up with their friends with White Blaze running behind them.

Reaching the city, they saw Nether Spirits creating something on top of one of the buildings. "What is that?" Mina asked.

"It looks like some sort of energy ball, they are probably going to use it to kill Rowen," Ryo answered.

"Let's go," Rei told them as she ran building.

They were about to reach it when they were struck back from a huge blast, forcing them backwards onto the ground. "Well, it looks like you won't be reaching your friend after all," Anubis stated. Ryo stood up, holding his side.

"I'm surprised Talpa wanted to send you after us again after we've kicked your ass more than once," Ryo answered.

"You were only lucky, Ryo of the Wildfire, that luck ends today," Anubis answered before throwing his kusari-gama at them.

Ryo grabbed Rei, pulling her down to protect her when the scythe part of the weapon almost connected to her chest. Sailor Saturn jumped out of the shadows, swinging her glaive at Mina. Kento immediately shoved Mina to the ground before rolling out of the way. "You are too late, soon my Master's Nether Spirits will send the Dark Matrix to destroy Rowen of the Strata," Anubis said laughing.

"We'll see about that," Ryo answered.

Ryo dodged another attack Anubis aimed at him. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! DAO JIN!" Ryo shouted.

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! TAO GI!" Kento shouted.

Ryo pulled out his katanas, blocking the scythe again as Rei rolled back up onto her feet. "MARS STAR POWER!" she shouted.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina shouted.

Anubis swung his weapon at Ryo's head, Kento held his bo up, blocking the attack before kicking Anubis in the stomach.

Sailor Saturn swung her glaive again at Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars jumped behind her, kicking Sailor Saturn in the back, making her stumble. Sailor Saturn rolled onto her back, grabbing her glaive as Sailor Mars tried to swing the weapon down at her. She kicked up, hitting Sailor Mars in the chest, rolling back up on her feet. Sailor Mars ducked out of the way when the blade nearly connected to her head when Sailor Venus kicked out with her leg when Saturn grabbed her leg, throwing her over her shoulder and onto the ground. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus shouted. Sailor Saturn blocked the chain from wrapping around her, throwing it back at Venus making her dodge the attack.

Kento swung his bo at Anubis's head, Anubis ducked out of the way, elbowing Kento in the stomach. "Did someone take some steroids this morning or what?" Kento grunted, holding his side.

Ryo jumped down attempting to slash Anubis in the neck when the Warlord dodge the attack, kicking Ryo in the back. Suddenly, lightning surrounded them. "What now?!" Ryo exclaimed. They watched as the lightning struck both Anubis and Sailor Saturn, making them both scream in pain.

Sailor Mars looked over just as lightning struck Kento and Ryo, while the lightning was energizing the Warlord and the Sailor Scout, it was shrinking the two Ronin's armors. "I feel like I'm stuck in a vice!" Ryo cried out, trying to breathe.

Sailor Venus ran over to Kento, trying to pull his helmet off but it might as well have been cemented to him. "Ryo! The Dark Matrix!" Kento called out. Kento fell to his knees as the pain became too much.

Ryo fought against the pain as he looked up towards where the Dark Matrix sat. "We have one chance," he insisted, jumping from building to building.

"RYO!" Sailor Mars shouted.

She ducked out of the way when Sailor Saturn swung her glaive at her head. Sailor Venus grabbed the young woman around her neck in the attempt to attack her when Anubis swung his weapon at her, making her drop Sailor Saturn and roll away in the attempt to protect herself. "Mars! Go get Ryo!" Venus called out. Sailor Mars broke through one of the windows to the building, taking the stairs to the roof.

Sailor Venus ducked out of the way when both Anubis and Sailor Saturn froze in their places. "Anubis! Saturn! Return to the Dynasty at once! You have disobeyed me," Talpa boomed.

"Master, we can win!" Anubis answered.

"Silence!" Talpa snapped before they disappeared back into the Dynasty.

Kento ran over to Sailor Venus's side, helping her stand up. "Ryo! Mars!" Venus exclaimed. They both rushed off in the same direction their friends went in the hopes of aiding them.

Just as Sailor Mars was able to open the door, she saw Ryo jumping onto the Matrix. "RYO, NO!" she shouted. Sailor Mars held up her arms. "MARS FIREBALL SURROUND!" she shouted. Her attack bounced off the Matrix, going right back at her, sending her to the ground. Sailor Mars looked up just as the Dark Matrix flew off into space with Ryo on it. Sailor Venus was next to her friend.

"Where's Ryo?" Kento asked.

Sailor Mars looked in the direction of the Matrix. "He was already on it when it took off," She replied.

Sailor Venus helped her stand up, returning back to their civilian forms.

Going back into the city, the others arrived. "Where's Ryo?" Serena asked. Rei's expression told them everything.

"He didn't!" Ami gasped.

"We couldn't get to him," Mina answered.

"What is that thing?" Cye asked.

"Talpa's Dark Matrix, he was creating it to kill Rowen. Ryo jumped on it in the hopes of getting to Rowen first," Mina replied.

"If the energy doesn't kill him first," Rei answered, angry tears showing in her eyes.

Kento rested his hand on Rei's shoulder, his arm going around Mina's waist. They looked up in the direction of the Matrix, they could only hope that Ryo could get to Rowen in time if the Matrix didn't kill him first.


	9. 10 Once More

Chapter 9: 10 Once More

Ryo's armor was still trying to crush him as he was trying to gain control of his powers inside the Matrix. He knew they had to be close, he could feel Rowen was nearby. Taking his katanas, he attached them together before holding them up. "FLARE UP NOW!" he shouted. His attack destroyed the Matrix and Ryo's world went dark.

Down on Earth, Serena was sitting on the hood of Mia's jeep, staring up at the sky when she saw Rei sitting off on the side tossing rocks at the nearby building, smashing a window. Serena slid off the jeep, walking over to her friend. She sat beside her. "I'm fine," Rei said immediately.

"I know," Serena answered.

The two of them sat in silence. "We were supposed to do this together, why does he insist on doing things his way?" Rei asked after a few more minutes.

"Because Ryo would rather be the only one hurt than putting you in that kind of danger," Serena replied.

Serena held her hand as the two of them sat silently on the curb. "Look at us, pouting like children we should do something," Serena insisted, standing up.

"Like what?" Kento asked.

Serena looked towards the sky. "Rowen is still alive, I can feel it, Rei, you have to feel it too," she insisted. Rei was silent, staring at her friend.

"How do you feel these kind of things?" Yulie asked curiously.

Serena turned around, smiling at the boy. "It's almost like a burning sensation in your stomach, only it's not uncomfortable it's the exact opposite, it's almost comforting," she replied. Serena looked at the group. "Listen, we're not done yet. We need to give Ryo a little time," she added, "But I know we need to leave the city."

"And go where?" Sage asked.

"I don't know, but we need to leave here," Serena replied.

She ran by the group in the direction of Mia's jeep. White Blaze lifted his head, running after the Moon Princess. Serena stopped when she heard White Blaze growl after her. The tiger bent down to her, making her smile. "You know where to go," she commented, stroking the big cat's head. Rei smiled as she ran up, hugging White Blaze.

"Let's go," Rei insisted, climbing on White Blaze's back.

Serena sat behind her, holding onto her friend's waist as Rei gripped White Blaze's massive shoulders before the tiger ran. "Well what are we waiting for?" Kento asked. They got up to go after them, getting in Mia's jeep and she sped after the tiger.

Ryo woke up to seeing that he had survived his own attack, but he was floating in his energy sphere just mere feet away from Rowen, unable to reach him. Everything in his body ached that he couldn't spare anymore energy to reach his friend. He had failed, he couldn't save him. "Rei…" he murmured, closing his eyes, "Serena…forgive me." Darkness claimed him at that moment.

Rowen woke up, his mind was hazy. He felt like he was in between worlds, looking over he saw Ryo floating off into space. Reaching for his bow, almost robotically, he notched an arrow up into the bow. Firing the arrow, the arrow hit Ryo's energy sphere at the right angle that it sent Ryo back into his direction. The energy spheres collided together, creating one large sphere. Rowen turned, concentrating as he placed his hands on the side of the energy sphere and like a comet shot them back down to earth.

Ryo woke up the moment they landed in the forest, creating a large crater. Ryo woke up at that moment, realizing what Rowen had done he looked over at his friend to see Rowen's mask disappear and he looked around. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered, holding his head. Ryo sat up slowly with a groan, holding his side. "What the hell happened to you, Ryo?" he asked.

"How much do you remember?" Ryo asked, wincing from the amount of pain he was in.

Rowen walked over, helping his friend stand up. "I remember fighting Anubis and then that big twister picked us all up off the ground," Rowen replied.

"Yeah you have days' worth of information to catch up on," Ryo quipped, leaning against a rock.

"Where's Serena? Is she okay?" Rowen asked.

"Last I knew she was fine," Ryo replied, "She was with the others."

In the Dynasty, Sailor Saturn entered her chambers to find Anubis standing there. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. Anubis walked towards her.

"Have you heard of the Master's plan?" he asked.

"Using the Nether World to destroy the Ronin Warriors? Yes," Saturn replied, walking by him.

She placed her glaive on the hooks on her wall. Turning around, she could see the disappointment in his face. "Why does it bother you so much?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why even call upon us if he was going to use the Nether World to do the work? That's not even a true victory," Anubis answered, "That's not honor."

Saturn leaned back. "And what does the Master know of honor?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Then you feel the same?" Anubis asked.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that, disagreeing with the Master would be treason," she replied, "Remember, Anubis, some of us have more to lose than just our own lives if we go against him."

Anubis stood in front of her, his hand resting on the side of her neck. Sailor Saturn reached up, her hand resting over his wrist. "I won't let anything happen to you," he told her.

"Don't make promises you are unable to keep, Anubis," she answered.

Anubis leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Her hand rested on his chest, closing her eyes. She could feel the cool iron from the mask on his armor against the top of her head. The energy around them felt different. Anubis let her go completely, taking a step back. He turned on his heel to leave. "What will you do?" She asked, making him stop.

"Finish the job myself," he replied.

Sailor Saturn watched him leave with a frown, but then stood up. Walking over to the wall she retrieved her glaive. "I'm coming with you," she stated, going after him. With that, the Warlord of Cruelty and the Sailor Scout of Destruction left together.

Rowen helped Ryo up off the ground, wrapping his arm around his shoulders so Ryo could lean against him. They were about to leave the crater when thunder crashed above their heads. Lightning struck a tree sending it plummeting to the ground and landing right in front of them, blocking their only exit. They looked up to see Anubis and Sailor Saturn emerged from the smoke.

Anubis just smirked at the two young men before he swung his weapon around his head. Rowen saw the scythe heading right in their direction. Pushing Ryo down in the attempt to protect his already injured friend, the explosion threw them both onto the ground. "Ryo!" Rowen called out. Ryo grunted in pain as his answer, trying to get up on his hands and knees. Anubis just laughed.

"Get up, Ryo, I would at least like a fair fight," Anubis seethed.

Anubis threw the weapon straight for Ryo, Rowen jumped in its path and blocked it with his bow. The chain wrapped around the bow and Rowen dug his feet to the ground, pulling with all his strength. "Ryo, I've got this, get out of here!" Rowen called out. Ryo stood up slowly, making Sailor Saturn smirk.

Jumping down from her position on the hill she swung her glaive at Ryo's head forcing Ryo to pull a katana from its sheath to block it. Ryo dodged the next attack when Sailor Saturn held her staff up, a black energy ball erupted from the weapon and right into Ryo's chest. "RYO!" Rowen shouted as he was thrown into the side of the crater, the walls caved from the impact. Ryo fell to the ground and the rock and dirt fell on top of him.

Anubis took advantage of Rowen's distraction, ripping the chain and the bow right fron Rowen's hands. He ran up, grabbing Rowen by the neck he threw him off the ground forcing Rowen to crash not through one but two trees before falling to the ground. Anubis looked over at Ryo. "This is all you have? Come now, Ryo, you are really beginning to bore me," Anubis snarled. Ryo glared at him.

Rowen jumped down, wrapping his arms around Anubis's neck in the attempt to retrieve his bow. Anubis threw Rowen onto his back, Rowen jumped back to his feet blocking several attacks from the scythe aimed at him.

Sailor Saturn swung her glaive again, Ryo blocked the attack when Rowen was able to finally grab his bow back from Anubis. He notched two arrows up into the bow, firing them at the Warlord who dodged the attack. Anubis swung his weapon out, forcing Rowen to duck before the scythe could hit him in the head. Ryo kicked Sailor Saturn away, charging at Anubis at full force.

Anubis smirked as he leapt at Ryo with the same amount if not more full force and their weapons collided together. As Ryo was heading back towards the ground, the Warlord used the other side of his weapon, swinging it down as the spikes to the other side collided into his unprotected side making Ryo shouted in pain. "RYO!" Rowen called out as he grabbed Saturn's glaive in the attempt to disarm her.

Ryo used the energy being transferred to him and combined his katanas together, holding them above his head. "FLARE UP NOW!" he shouted.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Anubis shouted.

Ryo's attack wasn't strong enough. Rowen watched in horror as the chains erupted from Anubis's weapon and had the Warrior of Wildfire being held up in the air with chains wrapped around his neck and arms.

Anubis removed his weapon from the chains surrounding Ryo and leapt up in the air, aiming at Rowen. Calling out his attack again, he swung the weapon down and it embedded itself into the ground. The chains shot out of the ground, wrapping Rowen around his waist, neck, and arms, pulling him up in the air. Sailor Saturn watched with amusement. They could actually win! She could hear Rowen calling out to his friend. "How pathetic," she said with a sigh as she got up, standing beside Anubis, "I really thought we would have a fight on our hands this time."

"As did I," Anubis answered, raising his scythe to finally finish Ryo off.

Sailor Saturn frowned when he stopped. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Anubis stared at the unconscious warrior. "Finish him, then the glory and the honor is ours!" she insisted.

"I don't know…" Anubis replied.

"He's weak, unconscious, you can defeat him," she told him.

Anubis stared at the unconscious teenager in front of him. "I don't know why…but I can't do it," he told her. Sailor Saturn's eyes were wide at his words.

Rowen stared at the two of them. Getting an arm free from the chains, he reached for his quiver and removed one of his arrows. He notched it up into his bow. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" he shouted. Anubis looked up as the arrow was heading in their direction.

"SATURN!" he shouted, pushing her out of the way.

Anubis was able to grab the arrow when it was mere inches away from his forehead. The power of the blast threw Anubis off his feet and Saturn let out a shout as she lost her glave and the blast threw her backwards.

When the attack finished, Sailor Saturn looked at her arm to see the blood from the attack. "Anubis!" she called out, running to the Warlord when his helmet completely shattered leaving him kneeling there bloodied and in shock.

Rowen stared in disbelief. "You're human!" he exclaimed as Sailor Saturn knelt beside Anubis.

"Of course he's human you fool!" Sailor Saturn spat at him.

"But…I thought…" Rowen trailed off in disbelief.

Anubis pushed Sailor Saturn back. "It makes no difference," he spat grabbing for his weapon. He charged at Rowen at full force, but then he and Sailor Saturn froze when a beam of energy hit them.

"Anubis, Saturn, your hearts are no longer true to the Dynasty! You have FAILED me!" Talpa snarled.

"No, Master! We can win!" Anubis insisted.

"SILENCE!" Talpa shouted before they disappeared back into the Dynasty.

Rowen stared up at the sky in disbelief, looking over at Ryo. "Ryo!" he called out, running over to him, "You okay?"

"I will be," Ryo answered as Rowen helped him stand back up.

Serena was off White Blaze after they had seen the massive explosion which she recognized to be Rowen's attack. "ROWEN!" she shouted.

Rowen heard Serena calling for him, turning around a smile appeared on his face as she rushed over to him. "I knew it! I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Rowen held onto Serena, relief washing over him as he swung her around once. Once her feet were back on the ground, she removed his helmet so she could get a good look at his face.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Beautiful," he told her, resting his forehead against hers.

Rei rushed over to Ryo's side, holding onto him as he leaned against her. She welcomed the weight happily, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "You're an ass," she told him, making him chuckle.

"I love you too," he answered.

"What happens now?" Yulie asked.

The group of friends looked at each other. "Talpa's not going to know what hit him is what happens next," Kento answered, lifting Mina up onto his shoulder. Mina playfully hit Kenot upside the head, earning a playful squeeze on her knee.

"The ten of us, there's nothing standing in our way," Cye agreed.

Ami wrapped her around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. Cye kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. Sage had his arms around Lita's waist as she leaned back against him, her hands resting over his. They looked over in the direction of the Dynasty.

Talpa growled in frustration. "They're all united at last, CLOSE THE CASTLE GATES!" Talpa shouted. The gates to the Dynasty slammed closed in the attempt to stop the inevitable battle with the Ronin Warriors and their Sailor Scouts.


	10. Before it Begins

Chapter 10: Before it Begins

Serena sat beside Rowen as they were going around suggesting ideas on how to attack the Dynasty. "Why don't we just go in there and bash some skulls in?" Kento asked.

"Remember the last time we did that?" Sage asked as he leaned back against a tree log.

"Going in there half a plan will get us all killed," Ryo answered as Rei checked the bruises on his sides.

Kento sighed, sitting back. Mina just smiled, holding onto his hand. Ryo winced as Rei pressed her hand to his ribs. "Nothing's broken at least," she assured him.

"So let me get this straight, Rowen, you're telling me that the Warlords are actually human?" Sage asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it," Rowen replied.

"Well there goes our theory," Lita commented.

"What theory?" Mia asked.

Ami leaned into Cye's side. "We thought the Sailor Scouts serving Talpa were under control of these Warlords when we thought they were demons," she stated.

"Kill the Warlords, free the Sailor Scouts," Rei put in.

"But where did their armor come from then?" Ryo asked, "Definitely not from Amadeus."

"Impossible," Cye agreed.

"Who's Amadeus?" Yulie asked.

"Amadeus was the Ancient who forged our armors," Rowen replied, "He was killed during the battle against Queen Beryle during the final battle in the Moon Kingdom."

The young men were suddenly silent. "He was a great mentor, wise, powerful, but noble," Cye stated.

"And patient, with how he had to put up with Kento," Sage quipped.

"You weren't a saint yourself," Kento muttered.

"Which one of us were?" Ryo quipped.

"Cye," Sage, Kento, and Rowen all said at once.

Cye's cheeks were flushed. "Well Rowen didn't really disobey any rules per say," Ryo pointed out.

"Remember the time Rowen almost blew half the dojo up with one of his arrows?" Kento asked.

"I maintain the truth, Kento shoved me while I was concentrating on my attack," Rowen answered.

"Whatever dude, you were clumsy as a kid," Kento told him.

"Yeah? This coming from the guy who Amadeus only caught you stealing food from the pantry because you knocked down an entire shelf?" Rowen asked.

"Couldn't help it if I was hungry," Kento muttered.

"You were always hungry," Ryo, Rowen, Sage, and Cye said in unison.

"What about Sage over there? Sitting here picking on me, remember the time when Amadeus caught him sneaking girls into the dojo?" Kento asked.

"You did what?" Lita demanded.

"Hey, thanks a lot!" Sage exclaimed.

The others just smirked. "Lita, this was way before you," he insisted.

"All the girls were chasing Sage, I could only imagine how the girls on Earth reacted when news reached that Seiji of Halo married Princess Jupiter," Ryo answered.

"All the girls?" Lita asked, raising her brow at Sage.

"Hey, guys, there are only five double sleeping bags and I would actually like to sleep in mine," Sage answered.

"You might be sleeping in the jeep," Lita answered.

"Can't, I'm sleeping in the jeep and Yulie is sleeping in the backseat. I mean we could put you in the back?" Mia suggested.

Sage sighed, leaning back and Lita leaned against him. "Did you like the other girls?" she asked.

"They weren't you," he replied, his arm going around her waist.

"Good answer," she told him.

They all chuckled and laughed, but then they grew silent. "I miss those days," Ryo commented, "When everything was peaceful."

"We went looking for adventures because we wanted to," Cye put in.

"No wars," Rowen answered.

"No Dynasty," Sage stated.

"No Beryle," Kento agreed.

Serena entwined her fingers with Rowen's. "We're together now, it might not be peaceful, but we are here," she answered.

"When did you get wise?" Rowen said smiling.

"I have a good tutor," she replied when he kissed her forehead.

Later, Rowen had gotten up, leaving the camp as everyone was about half-asleep. He leaned against a tree, staring out at the floating castle. Serena walked up behind him, her arms moving around his waist, chin over his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"What we could be facing tomorrow," he replied.

Serena moved her thumbs over his hands as they rested over her. "This could all be over soon," he added.

"Then where do we go from there?" she asked.

"Go back home?" he suggested, "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this vacation."

She laughed a little. Rowen turned around, his armored hand touching her cheek lightly. "You are still the most beautiful girl I have ever known," he murmured. Serena rested her hands on his chest, leaning into him as he leaned back into the tree.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I am yours and you are mine, that's how it will always be," she answered.

Rowen rested his forehead against hers before she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, his hand resting on the back of her neck. His sub armor disappeared, leaving him in his civilian clothes. Serena pressed her finger against his lips, smiling at him. She kissed him quickly before walking back to the camp only to come back with their double sleeping bag. "This isn't quite what I had picture this to happen," he commented.

"Does it matter?" she asked as she sat down on top of the sleeping bag.

She grabbed his arm pulling him down. "It doesn't matter to you?" he asked.

"As long as it's with you, I don't care where," she replied.

Serena gripped the bottom of his sweatshirt, pulling it off him before he moved on top of her kissing her this time. She kissed him back, her arms moving around his back.

In the Dynasty, Talpa practically gagged at the image turning off the screen. "Fools, all of them," he snarled.

"Master, may I enter?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Of course," Talpa replied.

Sailor Neptune entered the room, bowing to him. "I know you would like to kill the Moon Princess, but I do not believe that would be wise," she stated.

"And why not?" Talpa demanded.

"Her loyal bodyguards will defend her before you can even reach her, including Rowen of the Strata. It has been that way for centuries," Neptune replied.

"Do you have another suggestion?" Talpa asked.

"We do, Master," Sailor Uranus answered from the doorway, "If I may?"

"Yes," Talpa answered.

Sailor Uranus walked over, kneeling before the Emperor. "If you kill her friends off one by one, it will leave her alone and powerless. She is young and naïve, unable to control the Millennium Silver Crystal she carries," Sailor Uranus stated.

"If you capture her, force her to watch their deaths, you not only will regain the armors, but you can gain the most powerful weapon of them all," Neptune put in.

"Can you capture her?" Talpa asked.

"We can, we just need to separate her from him," Uranus replied.

Talpa mulled over what his servants had told him. "See that it is done," he instructed them.

"Shall we do it now, my Master?" Neptune asked.

"No, let them believe they will be forever safe, then you will go in and destroy it," Talpa replied.

"Yes, Master," they agreed before leaving.

The next morning, Serena was finishing putting her hair back together. When she was done, Rowen, now back in his sub armor, held his hand out to her. Serena grasped his hand and he pulled her up, kissing her forehead gently. Serena held his hand tightly, closing her eyes before they walked back to the camp.

They were packing up when Rowen and Serena returned. "Where did you two go?" Kento asked.

"Nowhere," Rowen replied simply.

Lita looked over at Serena, who just flushed turned her head away making Lita smirk a little. "Let's get going," Ryo told the group. Serena looked over at Rowen, who was holding the door open for her. She smiled before getting into the jeep and he climbed in behind her. He sat beside her, Serena reached over, gripping his hand tightly. Rowen moved his thumb over the top of her hand, kissing her temple before she moved closer, her head resting on his shoulder.

White Blaze took off running with Yulie on his back before Mia started her jeep and sped after them, heading back towards the city. All the while Amadeus watched them from a distance.


	11. The First Battle

Chapter 11: The First Battle

When they arrived in the city, there was a blanket of fog covering the whole city. "What is this?" Cye said in disbelief.

"Looks like something Talpa conjured up to keep us from going in," Mia answered.

They looked at each other. "Girls you better transform now," Sage suggested. They nodded in agreement.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Transforming, they started heading towards the city. "Mercury, can you get a reading?" Cye asked. Mercury twisted her earring and her computer visor appeared over her eyes.

"It's just thick with dark magic," Mercury replied.

"Wow, quite the coward," Kento commented.

"Keep your guard up, it's probably a trap," Sage answered.

Mercury reached out touch the fog, making her frown as she pulled her hand back. Cye rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's just fog, watch I'm just going to walk right through," Kento stated.

"Kento, stop," Rowen ordered, forcing the Warrior of Hardrock to stop and glare.

"It's too dangerous to just walk in there," Mia insisted.

Kento sighed. "So what do you suggest?" he asked.

"Why don't you help me push this through?" Cye asked as he started pushing a van through.

Kento stared at the van. "My mom's going to kill me," he muttered before he helped Cye push the van towards the fog. Kento got into the van.

"Kento, be careful," Venus insisted.

"Just watch I'll see you on the other side," Kento answered as he drove the van into the fog.

Sailor Venus let out a deep breath, rubbing her hands together. Sailor Jupiter stood beside her friend, resting her hand on her shoulder. A few minutes later, the van was thrown with Kento pressed right up against the grill and it smashed to the ground. "KENTO!" Venus shouted. Kento shoved the van off him, getting up.

"It's definitely a trap," he told them.

Before they could do anything, fog like arms shot out of the darkness grabbing Kento around the neck and the body, pinning him as it shocked him. "KENTO!" Venus shouted as she ran over to try to kick it off but her leg went right through it.

Sailor Moon ducked out of the way when one tried to grab her around the neck. "CYE!" Mercury shouted when two long arms reached out, grabbing Cye and electrocuting him. Mercury let out a shout when it wrapped her up, screaming as the electricity pulsed through her body.

"MERCURY!" Jupiter shouted.

She ran over, kicking the arms away before grabbing her friend. "Let's get out of here!" Mars shouted as she grabbed Yulie, who had tripped trying to escape.

They rushed away from the wall of fog, barely escaping. "What are we going to do? We can't even get through in this form," Sailor Moon stated.

"I don't even want to try wearing the armor," Rowen answered.

"I don't even think Mia and Yulie should be here," Sage insisted.

Jupiter looked at him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We should just find this gate Mia's been talking about, it's the only way in," Kento answered. Suddenly, the fog started to lift.

"Now what?" Rowen muttered.

Sailor Moon got up and she used her powers to get on top of one of the buildings. "I can see the gate!" she called out. The others joined her up on top, staring at the gate.

"Do we have a plan?" Cye asked.

"We keep our guards up, Talpa's luring us in," Ryo replied.

"Mia and Yulie can't go in there, it's too dangerous," Sage insisted.

"He's right," Rowen answered.

Sailor Mars looked at Ryo to see him trying to decide his next plan of action. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Ryo! Are you coming?" Yulie called out.

"Coming down," Ryo answered.

Before the others could ask him anymore questions, Ryo jumped back down. "What is he doing?" Jupiter asked. Mars frowned.

"I don't know," she replied honestly before they got back down onto the streets.

Sailor Moon frowned, walking up to her "brother", grasping his arm. "Ryo, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Do you really think Yulie is going to stay if we tell him to?" he asked.

Sailor Moon frowned, Ryo gripped her arm gently but firmly. "Don't be too harsh, Ryo, he looks up to you," she insisted.

"I know, but that's why I have to do what I need to do," he replied.

They walked up to the gate, staring at it. "Well, I think it's time to find out whose home," Kento commented. He pressed his hands against the large gates, pushing with all his might before they finally gave away and opened. They stared inside the dark gates, frowning.

"What's next?" Yulie asked.

Ryo was silent, staring at the streets. "Yulie, you and Mia need to stay here," he answered.

"What?! No way!" Yulie exclaimed, grabbing Ryo's arm, "You can't just leave us behind like this! We can help!"

Ryo swallowed and Mars could see him struggling to stay firm. "You're not a help, Yulie, you're always in the way," He replied. Yulie stared at him with wide eyes. "I can't protect myself and the others when I have to protect you. You don't belong here," Ryo snapped at him.

"Ryo!" Mia said horrified.

Yulie glared at him. "You're nothing but a liar and a bully! I wish I never met you!" Yulie snappe before running off.

"Yulie!" Mia called out to the boy.

Mia looked back at Ryo to see his back facing her. "Ryo, be careful," she stated angrily before chasing the child. Ryo was silent, but then he felt Mars move her arms around his waist. His shoulders immediately sagged.

"I know that was hard, Ryo, but it had to be done," Sage told him.

"Yulie will get over it and he'll know you didn't mean it," Rowen put in.

Ryo let out a deep breath. "Doesn't matter, let's just go," he told them as he pulled out of his girlfriend's arms. Mars immediately grabbed his arm.

"Hey," she said firmly.

Reluctantly, he looked back at her. "You have responsibilities as a leader and a warrior, what you did was right," she told him.

"It feels wrong," he muttered.

"Because Yulie is a friend and you care about him, but you know as well as I do that sometimes you have to hurt the people you love in order to protect them," she answered.

Ryo rested his forehead against hers as she rubbed his arms. "You're a good man, Ryo," she added.

"Thanks," he murmured.

White Blaze walked up to Ryo. "Hey, boy," Ryo said to the tiger, scratching his head, "You need to stay here, looking after Yulie and Mia okay?" The tiger nuzzled his side as an answer. White Blaze rushed off to find them while the others went through the castle gates. Kento turned and closed the doors behind them to make sure nothing escaped during their battle.

Walking through, they didn't notice Sailor Uranus watching in the shadows. She looked up and smirked to see Dais watching them from on top of buildings.

They went further into the abandoned city when they could suddenly hear evil laughter. "What is that?" Rowen asked. Kento frowned.

"I know that laugh," he answered as the laughter continued.

"Welcome, Ronin Warriors," Dais greeted, forcing them to look up.

Dais stood there, his arms crossed in full armor. "I have been expecting you," he stated.

"Is that so?" Ryo asked.

Dais chuckled as he looked the five young men. "You also brought the girls, that's good, makes it easier for me," he stated.

"Where's your partner? Thought you two can't go anywhere without the other?" Kento seethed.

"She's around, maybe you can find her for me?" Dais answered.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. "What's going on?" Jupiter exclaimed. They turned around just to see a large orange fireball heading in their direction.

"MOVE!" Rowen shouted, shoving Sailor Moon out of the way just as the attack struck all five warriors.

All five rolled across the ground as Sailor Uranus walked out of the shadows. "Coward!" Jupiter snarled.

"Am I?" Uranus asked, raising a brow.

She smirked at Jupiter. "Then maybe you ought to teach me a lesson about being a true fighter?" she suggested. Jupiter glared as she rushed over to Sage's side. "Poor little Sailor Scout has to check on her lover before she can fight," Sailor Uranus stated as she circled the group.

"I'm alright," Sage assured her.

"For now," Dais answered.

Jupiter got up and ran at Sailor Uranus. She threw several punched at the Sailor Scout, who easily dodged them. Sailor Uranus grabbed Jupiter's arm when she tried to attack her from behind. Running up the wall in front of her, she jumped over Jupiter's head, landing behind her, and then kicking her into the wall. Sailor Mars let out a shout as she tried to kick Sailor Uranus in the side, but she grabbed the young woman's foot, throwing her onto her back easily. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" she shouted, throwing her attack at the girls. They all let out shouts of pain, getting thrown back onto the ground.

At the same time, Dynasty Soldiers had surrounded the Ronin Warriors and Dais just stood to the side amused at the battle. "RONIN WARRIORS TO ARMS!" Ryo shouted.

"Ready when you are!" Rowen answered, throwing a Dynasty Soldier over his head.

They stood in a circle ready to armor up. The girls were prepared to do their attacks. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Something happened…wait…nothing happened. The armors didn't appear; the attacks didn't work. "What the hell?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"What happened? Did your magic not work?" Dais seethed with a laugh.

Sailor Uranus jumped and landed beside her partner, her arms crossed over her chest again. "I guess they're not as powerful together as we had been told," she commented. They looked up to see the Nether Spirits floating above them, playing some sort of music.

"That has to be blocking everything," Mercury insisted.

"I think it's my turn now," Dais stated.

Dais held up his arms. "WEB OF DECEPTION!" he shouted. The attack hit them, throwing them off the ground as the webs surrounded them. Sailor Mars cried out in pain as the web bit into her skin like rope as it tightened around her.

"MERCURY!" Cye shouted, grabbing her to protect her from the web Dais swung at them.

Mercury let out a gasp when the Warlord lifted Cye up off the ground, swinging him over his head. "CYE!" she called out.

"MERCURY, MOVE!" Jupiter shouted, shoving her friend.

Sage saw the Warlord swing into her direction. Running over, he grabbed a hold of them. "What-" Dais snarled.

"SAGE, NO!" Jupiter shouted as Sage was thrown up in the air when Dais whipped his weapon up in the air, throwing him as if he weighed nothing.

Sailor Moon ran over to pull Rowen out of the web when it caught her, throwing her to the ground. "NO!" Rowen called out, struggling against his binds.

Ryo was thrown to the ground before the web grabbed a hold of him, pulling him off the ground. Sailor Uranus knocked Venus to the ground when Kento saw the web heading in her direction. "No!" he exclaimed, running over he covered Venus. Venus let out a gasp when the web grabbed a hold of Kento by the throat, dragging him up into the air.

Sailor Venus attempted to escape the web when it grabbed her by her leg, pulling her up into the air as several large spider webs formed around the city. The harder they struggled, the tighter the web wrapped around them. "That was too easy," Dais said with a sigh, "I thought you would put up more of a fight." Dais sighed. "No matter," he added as he hung upside down in front of Ryo.

Ryo gave him a glare. "There's so much fight in you, Ryo of the Wildfire, we could use someone like you on our side," he stated, "I will spare your life if you agree to join us."

"Go to Hell," Ryo answered.

"Pity," Dais stated before he cut the web free and Ryo plummeted to the ground.

"RYO!" Mars called out.

Ryo hit the ground with a grunt and Dais landed in front of him. "It's almost a shame that I can't fight you in your armor," Dais commented as Sailor Uranus just smirked from her spot.

"You haven't won," Ryo answered.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Dais told him.

"Join us, Wildfire, the power you receive is incredible," Sailor Uranus answered.

"I will never bow down to you or your Master," Ryo snarled at him, holding his side.

Sailor Mars moved her arms, or at least attempted to as she tried to get loose. "What about you Sailor Mars? Willing to join your lover in death?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I've done it before," Sailor Mars answered.

Sailor Uranus sneered at her. "Well, you get the pleasure of watching him die first," she stated. Suddenly, Yulie and Mia were seen running around the corner.

"Ryo!" Mia exclaimed.

"STAY BACK!" Ryo shouted.

Dais looked over. "The woman and the boy?! Why are you here?!" he snapped throwing his nunchucks at them.

"NO!" Ryo shouted.

Mia held up the Ancient staff she had in her hand up and it blocked Dais's attack. The staff glowed brightly, not only deflecting the attack but it sent the Nether Spirits back to the Nether World. "This can't be!" Dais exclaimed.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE DAO JIN!" Ryo shouted.

Ryo removed his katanas, glaring at Dais. He combined them together before leaping up into the air. "FLARE UP NOW!" he shouted. The power from his attack not only sent Dais and Sailor Uranus back to the Dynasty again, but it destroyed all four Dynasty gates.

Ryo cut down the others, freeing them from the attack. Ryo walked over to Yulie, removing his armor. "Yulie, I am sorry about what I had said," Ryo told him.

"I know you didn't mean it," Yulie replied.

Sailor Mars crouched in front of the boy. "You guys saved our lives," she said smiling.

"Where did that staff come from?" Rowen asked.

"We found it," Mia replied.

Rowen walked over, taking it and examining it. "That's not possible," Sage insisted. Cye took the staff into his hands.

"This belonged to Amadeus," he stated with wide eyes.

"But he was killed years ago," Kento answered.

"A friend then?" Sage suggested.

"We saw this staff before, during our first fight against Anubis," Ryo commented, "Who is this ally and why won't he come out?"

"Whoever he is, I'm glad he's on our side," Venus answered.

They stared at the staff in Cye's hands and they couldn't help but wonder if it was possible that Amadeus survived the battle after all.


	12. Testing the Light

Chapter 12: Testing the Light

They walked through downtown. Yulie suddenly took off running. "Yulie! Don't run off!" she called out when they saw him run over to a store that had skateboards in the window. Rei looked around, letting Ryo's hand go.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"This is where it all started," she replied.

Ryo looked around, it was the exact area where the first fight with the Dynasty occurred. Rei walked over, her arms moving around her boyfriend's waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

Lita looked over in the direction of the streets she and Sage were walking on with Ami and Cye before all hell broke loose. Sage kept his arm around her waist as she twisted her engagement ring around on her finger. "It's weird to think that once this is all over, we go back to Tokyo," Lita commented. They were silent for a little while.

"What happens when we go back then?" Ami asked.

"We try to live normally," Rowen replied.

Sage let out a deep breath. "You okay?" Lita asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Mia walked over to the distraught boy. "I'm going to help my mom and dad," Yulie told her before he took off on his skateboard, making the others chuckle as Mia chased him.

"Looking after Yulie's become more of a full time job for Mia," Ryo commented.

"Think of the babysitting bill his parents will get," Rowen quipped.

"Okay guys enough of the kids' games," Sage answered.

Suddenly, White Blaze started roaring and growling. "What's up, boy?" Ryo asked, walking over to his tiger. They could feel it, the energy changed. Dynasty Soldiers attacked left and right, attacking the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts. Sage dodged an attack aimed for his side as Lita threw another one over her shoulder.

Dynasty Soldiers surrounded them. "We have to get to Mia and Yulie," Rowen insisted. The Dynasty soldiers attacked, making it impossible for any of them to escape to get to their friends.

"MIA! YULIE! RUN FOR IT!" Ryo shouted in hopes they could hear him.

Sage kicked a Dynasty Soldier away. "Lita, head for the subway," he told her.

"Not without you," she answered.

"Dammit why can't you listen for once?!" he demanded.

Lita kicked a Dynasty soldier in the chest. "Why don't you get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm never leaving your side again!" she spat. They ran down into the subway together, bringing a group of Dynasty Soldiers with them.

Rowen and Serena were down on the others side of town. "Where do we go?" Serena asked.

"We have to find the others," Rowen replied.

Serena nodded as they ran through the dark halls, trying not to trip over anything. "Wait," Serena called out, forcing Rowen to stop, "Do you hear that?" Rowen listened, but then he heard it. A loud roar.

"It's White Blaze let's go," he answered as they went towards the direction of the roars.

They found Mia and Yulie surrounded by Dynasty Soldiers. One went to throw his spear at Mia's head when Rowen ran over kicking him. Serena grabbed another soldier, throwing it against the wall. She ducked one one tried to sneak up on her, rolling behind him she kicked him in the back. "Mia, Yulie, get out of here, we can handle it from here," Rowen told them.

"Come on, Yulie," Mia answered.

Rowen looked at the tiger beside him. "We're going to make paperweights out of them aren't we boy?" he asked the tiger as he and Serena got in a fighting stance.

Ryo, Cye, and Kento were in the parking garage with Rei, Ami, and Mina. "Where the hell are we?" Cye asked. Suddenly, lightning bolts climbed all over the ceilings and the walls, going into the vehciles.

"What now?!" Ryo exclaimed.

They could hear the vehicles starting up, the once quiet garage now alive with noise and movement as cars started speeding around on their own. They could hear shouting. "That's them!" Ami called out as she and Mina ran in the direction of the shouts.

They saw a car heading straight for Mia and Yulie. Ami ran over, picking Yulie up and dodging one car as Mina grabbed Mia's arm, pulling her out of the way as they jumped over the roof of another car. Ryo and Cye ran over, throwing one car over onto its hood when it was about to strike all four of them. "DEMONS DISPERSE!" Rei shouted as she threw several charms at some of the cars, forcing them to stop.

"Ryo, you and Rei get them out of here, we can handle this," Cye insisted.

"Be careful," Mia told them.

"Don't worry about us," Cye assured her as he and Ami swung around to face the approaching cars.

Ryo and Rei rushed down the hall with Mia and Yulie beside them, entering one of the many abandoned stores. Rei suddenly stopped. A Dynasty soldier jumped out from behind the counter, attempting to attack her when she grabbed its arm, throwing it over her shoulder and onto the ground. She slammed her foot down on its throat and smoke dispersed from inside the armor when another soldier grabbed her from behind, trapping her arms.

Rei let out a shout as she dug her feet into the floor when it tried to pull her backwards. Then she pulled herself up, using her momentum she gripped the soldier's arms and swung her body back down on the floor and threw the soldier over her head at the same time. Rolling back to her feet, she did a back flip away from a sword aimed at her head. "Rei!" Ryo called out, grabbing a hold of her arm. They used their momentum where he tossed her in the air, taking out two other soldiers running right at them. "Yulie, Mia, make a run for it! Head for the streets!" Ryo called out.

Ryo leaned forward and Rei rolled over his back, kicking another soldier in the head. "We can't leave you here!" Mia insisted. Ryo pulled Rei behind him, before he ran up to one soldier, grabbing it around the neck and waist, swinging it over and onto the ground.

"Don't worry about us, just go!" Rei ordered.

Reluctantly, they left their friends behind as Ryo and Rei stopped soldiers from chasing them. "Rei!" Ryo called out, tossing a scythe over to her. Rei caught it, swinging it around her head taking out for Dynasty Soldiers before they could surround her. Rei tossed the scythe back to him where he used it to block a sword aimed for his head. He jumped up, kicking it in the chest before swinging it over his back and onto one of the counters.

Sage and Lita found themselves on the subway tracks. "Where do we go now?" she asked.

"We can't go back that way, we're outnumbered on top," he replied.

"Then we head further underground, I think if we keep going this way it heads towards where the mall is and I think that's where the others went," Lita stated.

Sage nodded in agreement as they went through the dark tunnels together. They could hear Mia and Yulie shouting in fear. "This way!" Sage told her as they ran down the tracks. They saw a subway heading right towards them. Lita grabbed Yulie as Sage grabbed Mia, both of them jumping up and grabbing the pipes above their heads, swinging their legs up as the subway sped right underneath them.

"That was way too close," Lita stated.

"This is why I didn't want them here in the first place," Sage answered.

"What does that mean?" Mia demanded.

"Talpa used you two as bait to separate us and it worked," Sage replied as he let go and dropped down to the ground and Mia let him go.

"Wait a minute, we saved your lives," Mia said angrily.

"By pure dumb luck," Sage replied.

"Excuse me?" Mia demanded, "I'm the one who got you out of your prisons in the first place."

"I'm grateful for that, but you two should've stayed behind after that," Sage answered, walking away.

Lita set Yulie down and saw Mia fuming. "Arrogant ass," Mia seethed. Lita shook her head slowly.

"Just worried, that's what makes him an ass," Lita replied.

"And you're marrying him?" Mia asked.

Lita just smirked. "He's a good man," she replied, "Let's go before we lose him." They went after Sage, with the fact that Dynasty Soldiers were everywhere, Sage jumped up towards the vents.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

"With you two here we can't just stay and fight, we're going to need to go through the vents," he replied.

Sage held his arm out and Mia just stared at him. "Just grab my hand," he told her.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Mia, come on," he answered.

Mia let out a sigh before gripping his arms and he pulled her up. Once she was in, Lita lifted Yulie up. "Hey," Lita said suddenly, making him look at her, "Cut her some slack, she saved your life."

"I know," he replied, pulling Lita up when she reached up grabbing a hold of his arms.

"Then act a little more grateful to what she's been doing, without her we would've been in even more trouble because the Dynasty was defeated before we were even born during the Moon Kingdom days," she pointed out.

"I'm irritated," he answered.

"As are we," she told him.

Lita rested her forehead against his, her hand on the side of his neck. "Now go apologize," she told him.

"Fine," he answered.

Lita smiled as he started leading them through the vents. Before he could even bring up the subject to apologize to Mia, they suddenly heard Dynasty Soldiers right underneath them. "Great," he muttered. He kicked the vent down and jumped out, kicking two Dynasty Soldiers away in the process. There were Dynasty Soldiers everywhere. Sage reached up towards Lita. "May I have this dance, Princess?" he quipped.

"Charmer," Lita quipped before she gripped his arm.

She jumped down onto his shoulders before flipping over his head and wrapped her legs around one Dynasty Soldier's neck, acting as though to do a back flip, swinging it down onto the floor. Sage helped her up and their arms linked together before they struck out in sidekicks to the soldiers trying to run up beside them. Lita ducked out of the way when a sword was aimed at her head. She kicked the leg out from underneath it, rolling across the tracks before it could fall on her. Jumping back to her feet, she ran over to Sage. Sage immediately got down on one knee, she jumped off his knee and kicked a soldier right in the face before Sage caught her. "Let's make this a little more interesting," She suggested. Sage smirked as he stood beside her.

"Best idea I've heard all day," he replied.

Lita pulled out her wand. "JUPITER STAR POWER!" she shouted.

"ARMOR OF HALO TAO CHI!" Sage shouted.

Sage immediately grabbed Jupiter's hand, swinging her around. Jupiter held one leg out, tucking the other in as she gripped his forearm as they swung in circles, but then he dipped her lower and her extended leg sent several Dynasty Soldiers to the ground. Sage let her go, she used the momentum to roll across the ground and then back up on her feet. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" she shouted. Sage held out his sword, blocking several attacks aimed at him. He kicked another way, grabbing one Dynasty soldier by the arm, throwing it over his head sending it right into the wall.

Ducking down as a nunchuck was aimed at his head, he slid on the ground on his knees before holding his sword up blocking another attack aimed for the back of his head.

They fought their way to the streets, defeating the soldiers. "Wow that was awesome!" Yulie exclaimed.

"We need to find the others," Sage answered.

Before they could leave, lightning struck. "What now?!" he exclaimed. Lightning hit one of the buildings repeatedly and it started to fall. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Sage shouted as they ran towards one of the parking garages.

Sage grabbed Mia, covering her as the debris and dust from the building filled the garage. Jupiter was covering Yulie, Sage and Jupiter looked at each other as the dust settled. It was pitch black inside now. "I can't see a thing," Mia stated as they sat up. Sage looked around, frowning.

"They want to keep us underground," he answered.

"How perceptive," a familiar voice stated.

Jupiter felt a chill go down her back. She heard the slight bang of a staff hitting the floor. Her eyes narrowed as she kept Yulie behind her. "Have no fear, we're not here for the boy, or the woman," Sailor Pluto stated.

"Where's your Warlord boyfriend, Pluto?" Jupiter demanded.

"Not too far, Sailor Jupiter," Kale answered.

Jupiter looked over at Mia and Yulie. "You two go find a place to hide and stay there," she ordered. They nodded as they ran off to hide. Sailor Pluto laughed as she circled Jupiter. It was then the Guardian of Lightning realized Sage was nowhere near her. They had them separated.

"I've kicked your ass once, Kale, I'll do it again," Sage answered.

"Strong words coming from a boy who never truly defeated me in battle," Kale stated, "If it weren't for your friend breaking from his rock prison, I would have killed you and your friends."

"Doubt it," Sage replied.

Jupiter sensed something coming towards her head, rolling across the floor when Pluto's staff nearly connected to her head. "Impressive," Pluto commented, swinging it again but Jupiter back flipped out of the way, "Even more impressive." Kale smirked as he watched Sailor Pluto circle the girl. "You could be a powerful ally, Sailor Jupiter, all you have to do is bow," Sailor Pluto stated. Jupiter scoffed, trying to prepare for another attack.

"I'd rather die," Jupiter answered.

"That can be arranged," Pluto commented before she swung out, her staff hitting Jupiter in the stomach.

"No!" Sage called out.

Jupiter fell to the floor gasping for air as she held her stomach. "You were here once before weren't you, Sage of Halo? When you failed to protect Sailor Jupiter?" Kale asked.

"I never failed her," Sage answered.

"No? What about the Moon Kingdom? When you killed her?" Kale asked.

Jupiter held her stomach. "That's not true," Jupiter answered. She got up on her knees. "That's not what happened," she insisted.

"She couldn't bear to live without you so when you died, she died right after you because you were too weak to protect her," Kale said tauntingly.

"Enough of this," Sage snapped as he swung his sword out and it collided with Kale's.

Jupiter swung out at Pluto but she backed away easily, laughing evilly. "What's the matter, Sailor Jupiter? Afraid to watch your lover learn the truth about you? You're weak," Pluto told her.

"I am not weak!" Jupiter answered.

"You couldn't save him, when he was laying there bleeding in your arms," Pluto told her.

Jupiter swallowed as the memories rushed back to her. " _You can't leave me like this!_ " Jupiter felt tears press against her eyes. She looked at her hands and she thought she could see the blood covering her arms and her gloves.

"What's happening?" Yulie asked.

"Pluto is making sure Jupiter can't feel any sort of light, nothing Sage can draw from," Mia replied.

Sage swung his sword again, but it hit nothing but darkness. He can't even use his attack because Mia and Yulie were there. "Jupiter!" he called out.

"She's a little busy," Kale sneered.

Kale swung his sword, but Sage dodged the attack. "You avoided that well, Halo," Kale commented, appearing behind Sage, "How about now?" Kale slashed at his back, sending him to the ground.

"Jupiter! Wake up!" Yulie called out.

Kale just laughed as Jupiter sunk to her knees as Pluto used her staff to send powerful images of the past into her mind. "You have done well, my dear," Kale told her. He looked over at Sage who was trying to find him in the dark. "BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" he shouted. The attack hit Sage head on. Pluto swung her staff again and Jupiter got up, grabbing it before it could connect to her head.

"Pluto deadly scream," Pluto said in nearly a whisper.

The attack sent Jupiter backwards with a scream of pain. "NO!" Yulie shouted.

"JUPITER!" Sage shouted.

Yulie grabbed the staff. "We have to do something!" he insisted. Mia grabbed a hold of him.

"Yulie, no!" she answered.

"You said if one of them is killed, I will never see my mom or dad so I have to help him!" Yulie told her.

Yulie pulled out of her grasp. "HANG ON, SAGE! JUPITER!" he called out.

"No, Yulie…" Sage groaned out.

Yulie threw the staff at Kale, but Kale hit it back and it struck the boy. Jupiter and Sage gasped when they saw the boy lying unconscious on the ground. The staff began to glow, lighting the room up. Jupiter's dark memories faded to something else she had never seen before.

 _She saw the Moon Kingdom, but yet she and Sage looked older. Her dress flowing, he stood in another form of armor with his his arms around her as their fingers were entwined, two gold bands wrapped around their ring fingers._

Jupiter stood up from the ground. She looked over at Pluto with a glare. Sage stood up, raising his arms. "ARMOR OF HALO TAO CHI!" he shouted. Jupiter swung her arms around, ducking out of the way when Pluto aimed her staff at her again. She slid across the floor, kicking Pluto in the back.

Jupiter was next to Sage, holding onto his hand as they held out their hands. "THUNDERBOLT LIGHTNING CRASH!" they shouted. Their combined powers erupted through Sage's sword, heading right for Pluto and Kale. It struck them, putting a hole right through the streets and sent their enemies back to the Dynasty. They both felt weak, Sage pulling Jupiter into his arms as she leaned into him.

"Yulie!" she gasped as they ran over to the boy, "Yulie, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay," Yulie replied as Mia helped him sit up.

Sage crouched in front of him. "You saved our lives, Yulie, I don't know how I can ever repay that debt," Sage told him.

"You can repay me by saving my mom and dad," Yulie answered.

"You got it," Sage said smiling.

Yulie hugged Sage around the shoulders. He hugged the boy back, smiling at Jupiter, who smiled back at him.


	13. Feeling Wrong

Chapter 13: Feeling Wrong

Kento and Mina made their way through the subway, they walked by a group of rats. "Well that's lovely," Mina said sarcastically. Kento stopped, turning to look back at her.

"This is hopeless, we've been down here for hours, they could be anywhere," he told her.

"My communicator doesn't even work so I can't contact the girls," she answered.

"All part of the Dynasty's master plan," he muttered.

Suddenly, they heard a can kick over, they looked over to see Rowen and Serena. "There you two are!" Serena said relieved. Mina sighed in relief.

"Where were you two?" she asked as the two friends embraced.

"We got stuck in the mall district," Rowen replied.

"How do we know you're the real Rowen and Serena and not some Dynasty trick?" Kento asked.

Rowen smirked. "You don't, but I know you're the real Kento. I could hear your stomach a mile away," he quipped. Rowen held onto Serena's hand as they walked by. "I bet it could lead us to the nearest deli," he added.

"So I get a little hungry when I get lost," Kento muttered.

"Come on!" Rowen called out to his friend.

"I am getting hungry too," Serena commented.

Rowen's arm went around her waist, their eyes scanning along the tunnels for any sort of trap.

They walked for a while longer before Kento sighed irritably. "Rowen, why don't we just put on our armor and break out of this place instead of wandering around in circles?" Kento asked.

"One we're not supposed to destroy the city, we are supposed to protect and restore it," Rowen answered, "Besides, that's something the Dynasty would be looking to do. This is Dynasty turf now, so we can't just keep throwing our powers around, we need to conserve them."

"Why not just get a jump on them before they can attack us?" Kento asked.

"That's exactly the frame of mind that can get you killed," Rowen answered.

Suddenly, the tracks started to rock. Something was coming, something big and they were coming up in the opposite directions. They saw two large subways heading their way. "Shit!" Rowen muttered. He grabbed Serena's waist, jumping up onto the roof as Kento and Mina jumped on the other one.

"Serena!" Mina called out to her friend.

Kento suddenly grabbed Mina around her waist, rolling across the roof on the train car when swords were thrust through at them. Kento lost his balance, sliding down the car. "KENTO!" Mina shouted, sliding over she gripped his hand before he could fall. He looked inside and saw a hoard of Dynasty Soldiers inside. They thrust their spears out the windows in the attempt to stab him, but Kento dodged the attacks, letting go of Mina's so he could grab a spear and swung himself back up onto the roof.

Kento punched in the roof and Mina swung down, kicking one Dynasty Soldier in the face as Kento jumped down behind her. The two of them were back to back, staring at the surrounding enemy. Kento looped his arms with Mina's before he swung forward. Mina rolled backwards over his back before she kicked two soldiers in the face. Kento swung around doing a tornado kick right into another soldier's head. Mina ran and slid on the floor, taking out several soldiers when she kicked them in the ankles and their shins. She jumped back up to her feet, jumping on their heads before she did a front flip right next to Kento when he took out the last several soldiers.

They went to leave the subway car when they saw several more soldiers trying to sneak up on them. "You have to be kidding me!" Kento exclaimed.

"We have even bigger problems over here, baby," Mina called out.

Kento rushed over and saw that they were heading right for a rock pile right in the middle of the tracks. Kento looked back at the hole in the ceiling. "Grab onto me," he told her. Mina turend around, wrapping her arms around his torso. Kento jumped up, jumping from soldier to solder to swing back up onto the roof.

They saw the train racing towards the pile. Kent turned around, wrapping his arms around Mina as the train struck the pile and it flung them off the grain. Mina screamed a little as she waited for them to hit the pile of rock and sharp rubble only it didn't come. Opening their eyes, they saw that they were falling through a vortex. "What the hell is going on?" Mina demanded.

"Just hang on," he replied.

On the other side of the subway, Rowen had jumped off as Serena held him around the neck while the subway sped by them. "That was weird, not a single person on there," she commented.

"Not even a Dynasty soldier," he answered.

Rowen let the pipe go and they dropped to the ground. "They weren't even after us," he told Serena as they ran back towards Kento and Mina.

When Kento and Mina woke up, they were in some sort of field. The grass looked brown, nearly black. The sky was blood red, the wind smelt like fire it was nearly suffocating. With every step, their feet would sink further into the ground. "What is this place?" Mina asked as she stood up. Kento looked over and saw two soldiers fighting.

"I'd say it was a dream…but impossible for us both to have the same dream," he answered.

Mina's eyes grew wide when she saw the two soldiers kill each other, dropping to the ground like a ton of bricks. "Kento of Hardrock!" Talpa's voice boomed through the field. Kento pulled Mina behind him, her hands resting on his back. "Have no fear, young Ronin your precious Sailor Scout isn't what I need," Talpa stated.

"What do you want?" Kento demanded.

"A little bit of your time," Talpa answered.

The fog began to lift and they saw hundreds of dead bodies scattered across the ground. "Look, Kento, look what is before you," Talpa told him. Suddenly, the four Warlords came out from underneath the bodies, standing in a guarding stance. Kento immediately got in his own guarding stance. "I did not bring you here to do battle, I brought you here so you would know the origins of the nine armors," Talpa told him.

"What about them?" Kento demanded as the Warlords surrounded them.

They just stood there, staring, none made the move to attack. "Your armor had one purpose and one purpose only, to destroy mankind. Before you are the bodies of those who tried to fight against the armors," Talpa stated.

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, but I wore this armor in another lifetime, it didn't kill mankind then, it certainly won't now," Kento answered.

"But it did, the armor killed you and your Princess Venus didn't it?" Talpa asked.

Kento frowned. "When you used your powers to fight Queen Beryle, your powers sent Princess Venus to her death," he pointed out.

"We sacrificed our lives, Kento didn't kill me," Mina answered.

"Silence little girl!" Talpa spat.

Talpa just laughed. "You thought you were fighting for love, Kento of Hardrock? You truly believed that your armor let's you feel such things? Have you not noticed that every time you use your armor, you crave more fights? You crave my Warlords' blood?" Talpa asked.

"Don't listen to him, baby, he's trying to use your armor against you," Mina answered.

"Am I?" Talpa asked, "I am simply telling him the truth of his armor, it was mine."

"What?! That's a lie," Kento snarled.

"It's true, your armor, your friends' armors, and my Warlords' all came from the same metal. My armor, you carry my power within you, my power to kill. You are no better than me," Talpa answered.

Mina's eyes grew wide when she saw Sailor Uranus sitting in a tree off in the distance. "Kento, this is a trick, an illusion," she insisted. She moved in front of him, her hands on his face. "You are not like this monster, listen to me," she told him.

Kento's eyes grew wide when Mina's clothes changed from her civilian clothes to her princess garb. Soon, cuts, bruises, blood appeared everywhere on her body. Her eyes went from concern and fear to completely empty. "Look at your princess, Kento of Hardrock, this is her fate," Talpa told him.

Mina could see the horror on his face. "Kento! KENTO!" she shouted, gripping his shoulders.

Kento pushed her away, thinking her corpse was attacking him. Her golden blond hair now almost ashen, her fair smooth skin mottled, almost a pale blue color, some areas were an ugly dark purple. His stomach churned twisted, he could almost smell the death on her as she gripped him around the throat. Suddenly, a sword swung at his head making him duck out of the way. Looking up, he saw Sage standing above him. Kento rolled out of the way when Cye's trident almost came down on his side. He was surrounded by the others. "Guys! It's me!" Kento called out.

Mina stared in disbelief as her boyfriend was fighting nothing but air. "It doesn't have to be this way," a voice said. Mina swung around and saw Sailor Uranus standing there. "You could simply just bow, Sailor Venus, offer your loyalty to Master Talpa and this will all end," she stated.

Mina glared at her. "We will never bow to you or your Master," she seethed. Uranus walked over to her, gripping her chin. Mina stared right back into her eyes.

"Love, that's what killed you before," Uranus said chuckling.

"What do you believe is worth fighting for Uranus? Glory? Riches? Do you think Talpa will give you that?" Mina demanded.

Uranus stared at her as Mina just smirked. "Once he gets what he wants, he will toss you aside like scrap," she added. Uranus reared back, punching Mina across the face. Mina stumbled but then she swung a punch right back at the Sailor Scout.

Kento looked at the dead bodies of his friends in disbelief. "What have I done?!" he exclaimed. He suddenly heard evil laughter. Laughter that would chill anyone to the bone, but it only made rage pump through Kento's veins.

"You are embracing your destiny," Dais answered.

"Dais, I should've known this was one of your tricks," Kento snarled.

"It may have been one of my illusions, but you were shown the truth about your armor. You are a killer, like the rest of us, a monster," Dais told him.

Kento glared at him, his hands curling into tight, shaking fists, his knuckles white, as Ryo's body stood up, only it melted away into the form of Dais. "Every time I use my armor, it only made me stronger," he answered.

"It's true, the armor does make you stronger, preparing you for what is to come," Dais answered laughing.

Mina ducked out of the way when Sailor Uranus swung a kick at her head. The scenery around her had melted away, no longer was she standing in the middle of a field with Kento. She was back in the forest in the Moon Kingdom. It looked so real, the grass was just as beautiful and green like it had been. The stars filled the night sky. The air felt brisk and chilled, causing goosebumps to form on Mina's skin. "Come out and fight me, Uranus!" Mina demanded. Sailor Uranus was sitting on a tree branch behind her.

"I haven't gone anywhere, Venus," Uranus answered.

Mina swung around, frowning at the woman. "This is where it all happened, isn't it?" Sailor Uranus asked, "I heard the stories, but I sadly didn't get to witness the Queen's victory." Mina heard music playing, turning around she saw the actual castle. It stood as tall and as beautiful as it had before with its white stone and crystals. Mina rushed up the stairs as Sailor Uranus watched with a chuckle.

Mina looked inside to see the same banquet, people talking, laughing, and dancing. The food smelt as amazing as it had been as servants served it The music playing was joyous and encouraged people to dance. It sounded off the walls, filling the room and surrounding grounds. They were celebrating Princess Serenity's engagement to Touma of Strata. Mina looked to her right and saw herself as Princess Venus standing beside Shu of Hardrock, his arms were around her back as he was whispering something in her ear. She couldn't quite remember what he had said, but she could remember how his breath felt on her ear and her neck, sending chills up her body. "Why are we here?" Mina demanded. Sailor Uranus stood beside her.

"Your love for him destroyed him," Sailor Uranus answered.

"That's not true," Mina insisted.

"Isn't it?" Sailor Uranus asked.

The image changed to the battle. The once beautiful banquet room was now filled with fire, the smoke was suffocating to the point even Mina coughed. Dead bodies littered the floors in the banquet hall. Stepping outside, she saw nothing but rioting people all over the castle grounds killing the innocent. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" she heard herself shout.

Mina ran in that direction to find that she was back on the Cliffside. Shu and Sailor Venus were surrounded by rioting, brainwashed people. "Venus!" Shu called out, grabbing her and pulling her in front of him when a spear was thrown right at them. The spear hit his armor, but she could see them holding onto each other. Shu took Venus's hand into his and kissed her wrist before letting her go.

"There's too many of them," Venus insisted.

Mina watched as Shu held onto Venus's hand as they stood on their hill. "I love you," Shu called out over the roar of rioters. It was so deafening, the screams, the hollers. Venus looked at him. "If I'm going down, I'm taking a bunch of them with me," he answered.

"I'm going with you," she told him.

Venus gripped his hand tightly when Shu yanked her close and kissed her deeply. Venus kissed him back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He let her go, their hands entwined together. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"IRON BEAM CLASH!" they shouted together.

The attack worked, taking out as many as the rioters as it could reach. Mina watched as the ground started coming apart underneath them. It was almost liquefying like paper when it got wet.

The image changed once more, Mina was standing above their dead bodies. Blood covering them from the amount of rocks that landed on top of them. Shu's arms were wrapped tightly around her, having used his body as a shield in the attempt to protect her from the fall. Sailor Uranus stood behind her. "Your love for the boy killed him," Sailor Uranus stated, "How do you live with yourself knowing that?" Mina fell to her knees next to their dead bodies. Her knees burned as the rock dug into her skin. Her eyes were burning, she realized she had been crying.

Back in the field, Kento stared at Dais. "My armor isn't evil!" he answered.

"Oh but it is, your armor is the most bloodthirsty than the other armors. You will feel it too!" Dais insisted, "You will be the first to bow down before our master!"

"That's not true!" Kento snarled.

Kento held his arms up. "ARMOR OF HARDROCK TAO GI!" he called out. Dais watched him with an amused smirk on his face. Kento attacked him, swinging his bo at his head but Dais easily blocked the attack. Kento swung his bo around in circles, Dais's weapons were bouncing off the attack easily. Swinging his bow out, the nunchuck part of it swung out and crashed into Dais's face, sending him backwards.

Dais stood back up from the ground, the blow didn't even phase him. "Is that all? I can sense that your armor is sensing for blood, use your armor's nature and then you can kill me," Dais told him as he hung upside down like a bat in midair.

"I don't fight as my armor commands! I fight by my own free will," Kento answered.

"The armor's will is stronger, you can only fight it for so long," Dais told him.

Dais swung back down, throwing his scythes at Kento. Kento pulled his bo apart, swinging the two sections around as the scythes collided into the weapon. Dais ran up, throwing his nunchucks at Kento purposely hitting his armor. Kento suddenly felt it, the darkness. He could suddenly feel nothing but rage, anger, and bloodlust. Kento felt his heart race, panic was starting to set it. The armor was wanting to control him. Dais was amused as Kento's armor threw him backwards. Kento kept fighting Dais, but his form kept changing to one of his friends. "That won't work, Dais!" Kento snapped, "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

Instead of screaming in pain, Dais allowed the attack to pull him up off the ground. "I will see you soon, brother," he seethed as he disappeared.

Mina lifted her head and looked around. She was back on the streets of Toyama, the Moon Kingdom was gone. The air still felt cold, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to get warm. "Mina!" she heard Serena call out. Looking up, she saw her friend running up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mina replied, giving her friend a small smile.

Mina looked over to see Kento standing a few feet away, looking dazed. "Kento?" she called to him.

Kento looked up as Mina walked over, he couldn't help but feel some relief. She stood in front of him, her hands on his chest. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Kento sighed in relief, hugging her gently. "I'm glad to see you're okay," he answered. Mina hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Her stomach felt tight, nausea churning in her gut. Her eyes burned as the tears wanted to keep falling she clung to him tighter.

"What happened here?" Rowen asked.

"Dais tried to trick me, but I got rid of him," Kento answered.

Mina frowned, something about his voice was different. It wasn't as confident and proud as it used to be whenever he won a battle. "Let's go find the others," Rowen told them. Kento nodded as he went to follow them.

Mina stood back, looking in the area where she just stood staring at their lifeless bodies. Serena walked over to her friend, her hands resting on her shoulders. "You okay?" Serena asked. Mina gave her the best smile she could give.

"Yeah, let's go," Mina replied.

The Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty walked by the Sailor Scout of Justice, leaving Serena standing there confused. Something about her friend was off, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something was wrong and she knew the Dynasty had something to do with it. "Serena?" Rowen called out.

"Coming," Serena assured him, running after them.

Sailor Uranus and Dais sat on top of a building watching them go. "You did well," Sailor Uranus commented.

"As did you," he answered before the disappeared to report back to Talpa.


	14. True Destiny

Chapter 14: True Destiny

Sage and Lita were walking with Mia and Yulie. Once in a while a stray cat would run by them and White Blaze would lift his head with a small growl. Yulie rode on top of the large tiger. "Where do you think the others could be?" Mia asked.

"Anywhere, that's the problem," Sage replied.

They found the abandoned amusement park. Sage leaned back against the rusted gate to the carousel. Lita stood beside him, leaning against him as his arm moved around her shoulders. They watched as Mia was trying to once again reassure the little boy that they were going to get his parents back. Lita twisted her ring around on her finger, letting out a sigh has she looked at it for a second. "You okay?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, just thinking," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sage moved his hand up and down her arm. "I kind of miss how your actual hand feels, instead of all this armor," she commented. Sage chuckled lightly.

"Yea sometimes I hate wearing this all the time," he answered.

Lita watched as Yulie and White Blaze played around for the few moments they had before they had to keep going. "What's on your mind?" he asked, kissing her temple. Lita let out a sigh.

"Just trying to think of happier things sometimes," she replied.

Sage kissed the top of her head. "I know," he murmured. Lita entwined her fingers with his. They heard a loud creaking sound, making them freeze. Looking up, they saw the ferris wheel beginning to move.

"What the hell?" Lita said in disbelief.

Suddenly, Dynasty Soldiers charged at them. Lita and Sage pulled apart immediately Lita turned towards the tiger. "Keep them safe, boy," she told the tiger. Lita ducked out of the way, before she did a jump side kick to a soldier running up to her right. She did a back flip when another soldier swung his sword at her.

Lita jumped back over another soldier's head, kicking him in the back. She ducked down before grabbing a soldier's spear, throwing the soldier over her head and into the soldiers running right for her. She was suddenly grabbed around the neck, but she was able to wrap her leg around the soldier's leg, making it lose its balance before she fell back on the ground with it and elbowed it in the throat.

Jumping back to her feet, she looked over to see that a soldier had grabbed Sage from behind but then Ryo ran over, kicking the soldier off him. The soldiers retreated to the subway. Lita looked around as Rei and Ami ran over to her. "You okay?" Rei asked.

"I'm fine, where's everyone else?" she asked.

"We're still looking," Ami replied.

They saw White Blaze head over to the subway and followed him.

Looking around, they found that the subway was completely empty. It smelt rotten…almost like a sewer and it made Ami's skin crawl. Except for the sound of rats squeaking, the subway was silent. Since all the power was out in the city, the entire subway was as dark as a cave. They heard footsteps coming through the tunnels, forcing them to get in a fighting stance. Rowen and Kento walked around the corner with Serena and Mina. "Where have you guys been?" Ryo asked.

"Looking for you," Rowen replied, "This city has turned into a maze."

Sage leaned against the wall, noticing that something was off with Kento. "Now that we're here, what's our next plan of attack?" Rowen asked.

"Kento, are you alright?" Cye asked, noticing that his friend was abnormally silent.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Kento replied.

Mina rubbed her hands together nervously when they heard someone making their way towards them. Suddenly, a glaive swung out from the shadows heading straight for Ami. Cye grabbed his girlfriend, covering her head, the glaive was so close they could feel the wind from it missing their heads. Sailor Saturn stepped out from the shadows, staring at them. Her normally dark brown almost black eyes were now a deep, blood red color. "Creepy much?" Rei asked. They heard the loud boom from armored boots hitting the metal railway. They looked over to see Anubis standing there, removing his kusari-gama he started swinging it around his head.

He threw the scythe part of his weapon at them, forcing them to duck and roll out of the way. Sailor Saturn swung her glaive around before charging at the Sailor Scouts. "MINA!" Kento shouted, grabbing her arm, pulling her out of the way. Mina immediately pushed his hands off her.

"Don't do that!" she ordered.

"We need to armor up!" Sage called out, dodging another attack from the scythe.

"RONIN WARRIORS TO ARMS!" Ryo called out.

Kento just stood off to the side, watching his friends transform into their armors. Serena removed her brooch from her shirt. "Sailor Scouts, transform!" she called out. They nodded in agreement. Mina just stared at her friends, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

It didn't take them long to realize that they were a Ronin and Scout short. "What are you guys doing?" Jupiter demanded.

"I don't want to end up like him," Kento answered.

"Kento, stop talking ridiculous and armor up!" Ryo snapped.

Kento frowned. "ARMOR OF HARDROCK TAO GI!" he shouted. Mina held out her wand.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" she called out.

Instead of transforming…nothing happened. Absolutely nothing happened. "What's the matter, Venus? Your little magic wand broken?" Sailor Saturn seethed but then started laughing. Anubis just smirked evilly at Kento.

"Mina…" Sailor Moon said in disbelief.

"I don't know what's going on," Mina answered, looking at her wand.

Sailor Saturn swung her glaive and aimed it at Mina. "NO!" Kento shouted, shoving her out of the way. The blast missed them and crashed into the wall behind them, cracking it. Mina pushed Kento off her.

"Stop trying to protect me, I can handle myself!" she snapped.

Mina got up from the ground, running full force at Sailor Saturn. She swung a punch at her head followed by a kick. Both attacks Sailor Saturn easily dodged. She grabbed Mina by her throat, lifting her up off the floor easily. Mina wrapped her hand tightly around Saturn's in the attempt to kick her. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Jupiter shouted. Sailor Saturn let Mina go, dodging the attack.

Ryo swung his katanas at Anubis's head, Anubis easily blocked the attack. He grabbed a hold of Ryo's wrist, throwing him into the wall. Sage went to stab him through the side with his sword when Anubis kicked him in the stomach then reached out and grabbed Cye's trident before it could stab him in the back of the neck. "Kento, we need your help here!" Rowen insisted. Kento just stared at the fight in front of him.

"I can fight him without the armor," Kento answered.

Getting up, Kento swing a punch at Anubis's stomach. Anubis blocked the attack, grabbing Kento by his arm he threw him over his back and he hit the ground with a loud bang. The pain going through his spine was indescribable. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars shouted. Sailor Saturn held up her glaive, absorbing the attack and threw it right back at her.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury shouted, creating the mist.

Sailor Saturn hissed as the fog surrounded her. "No matter," Anubis snarled. Taking his weapon, he swung it around his head and threw it against the wall. The entire subway seemed to have given away and they were thrown off their feet.

Landing on the ground, Mina held her side, looking over at Kento as he slowly stood up. "Nothing but a pretty face," Sailor Saturn commented. She swung her glaive, the blade was only inches away from the blonde's face.

"Leave her alone!" Kento ordered.

"What can you do about it?" Anubis asked.

Kento glared at him. Mina stared up at Sailor Saturn. "Leave her alone!" Sailor Moon called out. Before she could run at the younger girl, Sailor Saturn held her hand out and Sailor Moon was thrown backwards.

"Sailor Moon!" Mina exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror.

Rowen got up. "Serena!" he called out when his girlfriend hit the ground hard. Mina suddenly felt her stomach knot and twist, making her feel nauseas when she saw one of her closest friends get thrown around like a ragdoll.

Kento looked over just as Yulie ran by him on White Blaze. "NO! YULIE!" he shouted to the child. Anubis swung the scythe to his weapon at him, sending Yulie to the ground. Kento felt nothing but rage, this was what was worth fighting for. The armor isn't evil, the person who wore it had control and had their own free will.

Mina watched as Rowen helped Sailor Moon up off the ground. These were her friends, Kento was her boyfriend. She loved them no matter what, she would die for them as much as they would die for her. They were brothers and sisters in arms, they loved each other as much as family would. That was what was worth fighting for.

Mina looked over at Kento, who nodded his head slowly. "VENUS STAR POWER!" she shouted.

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK TAO GI!" he shouted.

Sailor Venus stood beside Kento, looking at Anubis and Sailor Saturn. Kento held out his bo and Sailor Venus gripped it tightly with him. "IRON BEAM CLASH!" they shouted. The attack struck both Warlord and Sailor Scout. They screamed in agony, unable to move before they both collapsed to the ground. The attack took so much energy, Sailor Venus leaned into Kento's side when they felt hands on their shoulders. They looked over to see their friends surrounding them. They smiled at them before looking back at their enemies.

Suddenly, a purple beam shot down on them both, attempting to bring them back to the Dynasty. A blue light shot into the sky, catching them both and pulling them back down. They looked up at a building and their eyes grew wide. "That's not possible!" Cye exclaimed.

Standing at the top of a building holding an unconscious Sailor Saturn in his arms and Anubis was laying unconscious beside him was him. "Amadeus?" Ryo said with wide eyes.


	15. Time with a Friend

Chapter 15: Time with a Friend

They stared at the unconscious Warlord and Sailor Scout in front of them as they were standing in the park. The young men stared at the Ancient standing in front of them. "Amadeus…we thought you were killed during the fight against Queen Beryle," Ryo commented.

"No, I had been given a special mission from Queen Serenity," Amadeus replied, "I did not believe it was wise that I would reveal myself to you until it was deemed necessary."

He turned his head towards Serena, bowing to her. "My Princess, an honor to be in your presence again," he stated.

"Amadeus…" Serena answered.

He stood back, smiling at the Ronin Warriors. "I have missed you all," he told them.

"Why save him?" Sage asked, gesturing to Anubis, "Why bother saving them both?"

"Sailor Saturn was awoken too soon. You were not supposed to meet her for another several years when she can fully understand her power."

Amadeus crouched beside the girl, his hand resting on the side of her head. "He has clouded her mind with so much darkness, a girl like her shouldn't be asked to carry such a burden yet," he stated.

"And what about Anubis?" Ryo asked.

"Anubis has been pulling away from Talpa, slowly, he's beginning to see where his fate truly lies," Amadeus replied.

They were silent, staring at him. "Amadeus, is what Dais said true? Are our armors truly from the same mold as the Warlords'?" Kento asked. Amadeus turned and looked at Kento.

"It is true, Kento," he replied.

Their eyes grew wide at his confession. Amadeus gestured for them to sit as he sat down on a nearby rock and White Blaze stood beside him. "Many years before you were born, I had fought Talpa. He was once a person I could call "friend", but he became too obsessed with using his abilities for control, instead of protecting it from enemies as we had been taught. He had been banished from the grounds, he created his armor using all of the dark magic he could conjure up, determined to use it to kill all of the Ancients and to create his own world," Amadeus explained. Lita stood behind Sage, her hands resting on his shoulders. Sage reached up, moving his hands over hers. "He attacked us, in the middle of the night. Most of my brothers were dead all around me, but I used what power I had and was able to defeat Talpa, sending him to the Nether World," Amadeus explained.

"Then how did you get his armor?" Cye asked.

"The armor had been separated from him when I had banished him. I used my powers, melting the armor back down but I couldn't completely destroy the armor, it was too powerful. Instead, I used it to create nine separate armors. Four that held the power of seasons, the other five held the elements. Talpa was able to break free from the Nether World only briefly, in the attempt to retrieve all nine armors. Alas, I was only successful to protecting only five," Amadeus explained.

"So we could turn into one of them," Kento murmured.

"Only if you allow yourself to fight for the wrong reasons, Kento," Amadeus answered.

Mina moved her arm around Kento's back while her hand rested up on his chest. Suddenly, Anubis began to stir, the five Ronin Warriors stood up, their weapons at the ready. 'Wait," Amadeus told them, holding up his arm, "Let me speak with him first. He might be ready to join your side."

"What about her?" Rowen asked, gesturing to Sailor Saturn.

"It is ideal that she never wakes," Amadeus replied.

Amadeus stood in front of Anubis, who was now awake and staring up at him. "I feel that you are conflicted, Anubis," Amadeus stated.

"I don't understand it," Anubis replied.

"Why not?" Amadeus asked.

"I have been told all my life that the world was unrightfully taken from Master Talpa…that they defeated the Mighty Queen Beryle after she killed them first. At first, I thought I was defeating an enemy," Anubis explained.

"But now?" Amadeus asked.

Anubis turned to his right and looked at Sailor Saturn. He moved and held the unconscious girl in his arms. "She won't wake, Anubis," Amadeus told him.

"I know…but something about her…so much light from one young soul," Anubis answered.

"She is an innocent soul, one night supposed to be awake unless needed," Amadeus stated.

Anubis nodded his head slowly. "Then you also know that Talpa was only after your armor," Amadeus added.

"Yes," Anubis replied.

Rowen looked over at Serena, who stared at the man. She walked over, kneeling in front of him, surprising the Warlord of Cruelty. "Join us, fight with us," she insisted, holding her hand out to him. Anubis looked at her out stretched hand, looking at her surprised. Serena gave him a soft smile, innocent and warm.

They watched as he slid his hand into hers and she stood up, but instead of standing up with her, he bowed to her. The action surprised them all, Serena's stomach twisted as this man knelt before her. "Princess, forgive me for my disloyalty," he insisted.

"There's no need to ask," Serena assured him.

Suddenly, there was lightning flashing across the sky. Kale, Sekhmet, and Dais appeared. "Traitor," Kale seethed, "Bowing before the enemy Queen."

"She is not our enemy, brothers," Anubis answered, "We had once vowed to protect her."

"Lies," Dais snarled.

They charged at Serena, but then Anubis pushed her out of the way blocking the attack. Serena hit the ground hard, the pain went through her side but then Lita ran over, helping her up. Dais struck up, kicking Anubis in the stomach. Anubis felt the air get kicked out of him as he fell back on the ground. Kale swung his sword down, ready to connect it to his throat when Sage swung out with his sword, their blades crashing together.

Sekhmet went to attack Sage from behind when Kento swung his bo out, hitting Sekhmet in the back. Serena saw Sailor Uranus walk over to pick up Sailor Saturn. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she shouted, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Sailor Uranus yanked her arm back when the tiara almost connected to her forearm. "JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita shouted.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Rei shouted.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina shouted.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami shouted.

Sailor Moon stood above Sailor Saturn in the attempt to protect her. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Jupiter shouted. Sailor Neptune jumped out of the way.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" she shouted, aiming her attack at the girls.

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" Kale shouted.

The attack forced them back. They grabbed Anubis and Saturn, disappearing with them. "NO!" Venus shouted. Suddenly, a large purple lightning bolt shot through the sky aiming right at them. Amadeus jumped in front of them, using his staff to block the attack.

"Stay here," Amadeus ordered.

"Wait, we'll come with you!" Ryo answered.

"No!" Amadeus told him, "You must stay here."

Amadeus used his magic, disappearing on top of one of the skyscrapers, fighting Talpa from where he stood. They watched as gold and purple collided together. Amadeus thrust his staff forward, sending the lightning bolt back towards the castle. "We have to help him," Sailor Moon insisted. Rowen gripped her hand tightly, forcing her to stop.

Amadeus felt the sharp, electrocuting pain from Talpa's attack strike through him. Looking down, he stared at the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts. "I have on chance," he murmured. He closed his eyes, pressing a fist to his chest. "My Queen, I have vowed to protect them as long as I drew breath, I must now ask for your permission to give them all my strength to defeat Talpa," he said into the air.

He felt a warm breeze brush over his face, as if a hand gently caressing his cheek. Amadeus smiled, standing up he waved his staff in the air. "Farewell, my sons," he told them as he slammed it to the ground at the same time the lightning struck him again.

The five young men watched in disbelief as Amadeus's body disintegrated right in front of them. "AMADEUS!" Ryo shouted. The ground began to shake with enough force that the tree next to Cye and Mercury snapped. Cye immediately pushed Mercury out of the way, protecting her as one half of the tree landed just inches away from them.

A portal shot from where Amadeus stood, shooting up towards the Dynasty. Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes. "He created a way in," she told them. White Blaze almost groaned in sadness, Rowen crouched beside the tiger, starching his scruff.

"We don't know how long this will last, we have to go," Sage insisted.

"We're going with you," Sailor Mars answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kento insisted.

"There's no time to argue, and no point," Sailor Jupiter answered.

Sailor Mars walked up to Ryo, her hands resting on his shoulders. Ryo looked at her, but then back at the portal. "Let's go," he told them.


	16. The Fight

Chapter 16: The Fight

When they reached the other side of the portal, they looked around. Everything was dark, dreary. Ami reached into her pocket, pulling out her computer. She typed in a few things. "Anything?" Cye asked.

"I can't get clear readings, the Nether World has it blocked," Ami replied.

"Which means we're going in blind," Sage stated.

Suddenly, an arrow came flying through the darkness. Cye held his arm up, his sub armor blocking the arrow from striking Ami. Arrows rained down from the sky. Rowen pulled Serena tight up against him as an arrow barely missed her head. Dynasty Soldiers ran through the darkness with their weapons ready.

Lita ducked out of the way when a spear was aimed at her head. Rei grabbed one Dynasty soldier by the arm, throwing it over her head and onto the ground.

Serena dodged a spear being aimed at her middle, jumping from the ground to the wall she swung around and kicked another Dynasty Soldier in the face. Ami and Mina ducked from a sword aimed at their heads. They both kicked out, kicking the Dynasty Soldier's legs out from underneath them.

Ryo grabbed Rei by her arm, leaning forward so she could roll across his back and kick a solder in the stomach. Rowen ducked from a blow towards the head, Serena ran over to him, climbing up onto his shoulders, he jumped up as she jumped off, she wrapped one leg around the Dynasty's soldier throat. Using her strength she pulled the soldier to the ground, Rowen took a dagger from the soldier's belt and threw it into another Dynasty's soldier's face.

Kento grabbed one soldier under the arms, using his strength he pulled it up off the ground. Mina grabbed a nearby staff, swinging out the blade sliced through the middle.

Sage and Cye gripped forearms as Lita and Ami ran up behind them, jumping up onto their shoulders they pushed off, the girls did front flips in the air before landing right on two more soldiers' heads, sending them to th ground. Sage ducked out of the way when a sword was aimed for his middle, he threw the soldier over his head and right into a soldier aimed for Cye. "Let's get armed!" Cye called out. Ryo kicked a soldier away.

"What are we waiting for?" Ryo answered.

Serena rolled across the ground, jumping back to her feet, reaching for her brooch. "Sailor Scouts ready?!" she called out. The girls reached for their wands.

"Ready!" they answered in unison.

They transformed, immediately fighting the soldiers that were charging at them.

Sailor Uranus stood in the shadows with Sailor Neptune, staring at the Sailor Scouts. "Any ideas?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Just one," Sailor Uranus replied.

Sailor Uranus stood up, raising her hand above her head as the orange light filled her palm. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" she called out, slamming her hand down on the ground. The ground started cracking as the attack went straight for the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Mars looked over to see the attack heading right for Sailor Moon. "SAILOR MOON!" she shouted. She ran over, pushing her friend out of the way as the ground started coming apart right underneath her.

"MARS!" Sailor Moon shouted, grabbing for her friend's arm.

Sailor Mars let out a shout, her body colliding with the rock wall with a forceful bang. She gripped Sailor Moon's arm. Sailor Mars's eyes grew wide. "LOOK OUT!" she shouted.

Rowen looked over as a Dynasty Soldier aimed its sword at both girls. Rowen strung an arrow up into his bow, firing it and the arrow went through the soldier's throat.

Sailor Moon looked back at her friend. "I've got you, Mars," she assured her, "I can pull you up!" Sailor Mars gripped her forearms, trying to gain footing to pull herself up.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

Sailor Mars saw the attack. "Sailor Moon, let go!" she called out. Instead of giving Sailor Moon a chance to let her go, she let her friend's arms go and she fell down the chasm.

"SAILOR MARS!" Sailor Moon screamed as her friend disappeared into the blackness.

Ryo kicked a Dynasty Soldier back. "No!" he called out, running over to the chasm.

"RYO, NO!" Sage shouted.

They watched as their leader slid across the ground, disappearing into the chasm. "Shit!" Sage exclaimed.

Sailor Neptune smirked as she raised her hands again. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" she shouted again.

Sailor Mercury saw the ground come apart like water. "CYE!" she shouted, shoving her boyfriend backwards before the ground engulfed her.

"They're trying to separate us!" Rowen called out.

Cye didn't answer, he went after his girlfriend before Kento could stop him. "CYE! Dammit!" he exclaimed.

Sailor Pluto held her staff up, smiling as she looked at the rest of their enemy. "Pluto Deadly Scream," she said softly. The attack spun around her like a cyclone, heading right for their group.

"Sailor Moon!" Rowen called out.

The attack hit them, throwing the remaining group off their feet and into darkness.

Sailor Moon woke up; her head was throbbing. She reached up, touching her head. She looked over and saw Rowen slowly coming to. "Rowen," she called to him, moving over to his side, "Are you okay?"

"My ears are ringing but other than that I think I'll survive," he replied.

Sailor Moon rotated her sore wrist, looking around. "What is this?" she asked.

"Well, I think we're inside the castle now," he commented.

"Very perceptive, Rowen of the Strata," Talpa boomed behind them.

Rowen immediately grabbed Sailor Moon's arm, pulling her behind him. Talpa laughed as he appeared before them. "What have you done to the others?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Do not worry, Princess, your friends are not dead yet," he replied.

Sailor Moon glared at him. "It is a pleasure to finally meet Serenity's daughter, you are just like her," Talpa commented.

"You speak of her as if you knew her," Sailor Moon answered.

"Oh, but I did," he stated.

Sailor Moon stepped out in front of Rowen, staring at the evil Emperor. "I remember the day your brother was born, then you," he commented.

"You were banished during those times," She answered.

"Banished, yes, but able to watch how this world changed, watched the Silver Millennium fall," he said chuckling evilly.

Talpa chuckled to laugh at the young woman. "Your mother thought she could hide your brother from me," he told her, "Hiding him on Earth, having that MONK raise him." Sailor Moon paced in front of Talpa, staring him down. The evil Emperor was amused, seeing this young girl stare at him fearlessly.

"Where are my friends?" she demanded.

"Your mother isn't here, Princess, there's only one ruler here and it is me," Talpa answered, "I will be making the demands."

A large hand shot out of the darkness, wrapping around Sailor Moont's throat. "Serena!" Rowen called out.

"One more step and I break her neck," Talpa told him.

Sailor Moon gripped his wrist tightly. "I will have the Legendary Silver Crystal, with that and the nine armors I will be unstoppable!" Talpa told her. Rowen shot an arrow right into Talpa's arm, forcing him to drop Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon held her throat, gasping for air. Rowen covered her when Talpa aimed a lightning bolt at them, using his energy he created his shield protecting them both.

"How does he know my mother?" Sailor Moon asked, holding her throat as she gasped for air.

Rowen held onto her as he looked back at Talpa.

Ryo and Sailor Mars were trying to find a way out of the dark abyss they were trapped in. "This place is full of twists and turns," Ryo commented. Ryo reached out, his hand touching a wall, it was covered in water. Sailor Mars grabbed a torch, waving her hand around it a fire emerged and she handed it to him. Using the torch, he tossed it up.

"It's a big…tree?" she asked quizzically.

Ryo looked up then back at her. "Get on my back," he told her.

"I can climb thank you," she answered.

"With your messed up shoulder?" he asked.

Sailor Mars rubbed her shoulder, frowning as the pain coursed through her. Ryo pulled her onto his back as he started climbing up the side of the tree. Looking over, they saw an open doorway. "Think it's a trap?" she asked.

"I think we should take our chances," he replied.

"Swing me over," she instructed him.

She let him go, dropping down, and then Ryo caught her arm. "Ready?" he asked.

"Let's do it," she replied.

Ryo used his strength, swinging her up and she grabbed the edge of the door. Her shoulder was screaming in pain as she pulled herself up. Holding up her hands, she blasted the door open.

Sailor Mars took a step out in the darkness, it reminded her of one of the medieval castles, the stone walls, and torches up on the walls. Ryo jumped over, moving behind her. "Sense anything?" he asked.

"A lot of darkness," She replied, "We are definitely inside the castle."

"Any idea where Talpa's throne room is?" he asked.

"I'm a psychic not a computer," she spat.

Ryo sighed, but then Sailor Mars took his hand. "This way," she told him.

"Why that way?" he asked.

"I feel Sailor Moon's energy this way," She replied.

Ryo followed her through the halls.

Reaching the throne room, they found Rowen standing in front of Sailor Moon. "Well, Ryo of the Wildfire and Sailor Mar, welcome," Talpa seethed. The door SLAMMED closed behind them and they could hear the locks turning. Sailor Mars rushed over to her friend's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Sailor Moon was still holding her throat. "Now your precious Amadeus isn't here to protect you, you are all mine," Talpa told them.

"Over my dead body," Ryo answered.

Talpa cackled at him. "That's the point," he told them.

"Ryo!" Sailor Moon called out.

Talpa struck out with lightning, hitting Ryo square in the chest. Rowen aimed an arrow at Talpa, firing it at the floating head but the Emperor turned translucent and the arrow went right through him.

Sailor Jupiter jumped backwards when Sailor Pluto aimed her staff at her legs. "BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" Kale shouted.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" Jupiter shouted.

The two attacks collided together. "Pluto Deadly Scream," Pluto called out.

"THUNDERBOLT CUT!" Sage shouted.

Black and bright greens were mixing together as they were lifted up and out of the room they had been transported to during Pluto's attack.

Cye and Sekhmet were fighting under the water in the very depths of the castle as Sailor Mercury was fighting Sailor Neptune. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" she shouted.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Cye shouted.

"SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" Sekhmet shouted.

The blues, dark green, and aqua swirled around together before a big explosion occurred throwing them off their feet crashing through the walls of the castle and landing in the courtyard next to Sage and Sailor Jupiter.

Kento had Dais in a chokehold, but Sailor Uranus struck him in the back forcing him to let him go. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"WEB OF DECEPTION!" Dais shouted.

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" Kento shouted.

The orange and maroon collided, Kento immediately held onto Sailor Venus's waist as they were thrown off their feet and were thrown right next to their friends.

Rowen lifted Sailor Moon up into his arms when Talpa's powers began to make the floor shake. "We have to get out of here," Rowen told Ryo. Ryo grabbed Sailor Mars around the waist.

"Get through the roof!" Ryo called out.

Rowen fired an arrow into the ceiling, the arrow exploded creating a large enough hole to fit them. They jumped through, landing by their friends. "My Warlords, give me your powers!" Talpa's voice boomed.

The three remaining Warlords looked up. "At once, my master!" Kale answered. The group watched as the Warlords concentrated on their powers, their receptive colors swirling around them before they disappeared into the castle. Suddenly, the castle seemed to have imploded and Talpa stood there as big as the world's tallest building laughing maniacally at them.

"He absorbed them like a sponge!" Kento exclaimed, getting into a guarding stance.

"We don't stop, no matter what," Ryo answered, "We've been waiting for this."

Ryo looked back at the girls. "You stay here," he ordered them before they ran towards Talpa. Sailor Moon's chest was aching, not from Talpa's attack but from a feeling she couldn't shake. The feeling of dread, fear.

"Sailor Moon, what is it?" Sailor Mercury asked as Sailor Moon sunk to her knees.

"Something's wrong," she replied.

Sailor Moon held her chest, letting out a gasp. "It hurts," she told them.

 **To Be Continued…**


	17. A Sacrifice

Chapter 17: A Sacrifice

Ryo ducked as Talpa tried to grab him with one of his large hands. Sage swung his sword, the blade attempted to cut through Talpa's palm. The sword shattered in Sage's hands, making his eyes grew wide. "Shit!" he exclaimed, rolling out of the way when the hand tried to come down on top of him. Sage looked at the hilt of his destroyed sword before throwing it aside and dodging another attack Talpa aimed for his head.

Kento swung his bo at Talpa when Talpa grabbed his weapon right out of his hand attempting to grab Kento. Rowen fired an arrow but Talpa batted it away as if it were nothing. "I will have that armor!" Talpa snarled as he reached for Ryo. Ryo dodged the hand, rolling across the roof but rolled too far.

"RYO!" Sailor Mars called out

Cye slid over, grabbing his friend's forearm. "I've got you!" Cye assured him. Ryo gripped his arm and Cye pulled him back up.

Talpa laughed as he used his armor's power attacking all five of them. Ryo stood in front of his friends, getting hit with the attack.

Sailor Jupiter turned towards Sailor Moon, who was still clutching her chest. "Sailor Moon, what's going on?" she asked as she crouched beside her friend. The pain was almost unbearable, searing hot like someone stabbed a fire poker through her chest. From behind, a frozen sensation like the icy tundra of Antarctica, was driven into her, freezing her from the inside out.

Kento swung his bo around his head aiming another attack at Talpa when the Emperor grabbed the bow, ripping it right out of his hands. Talpa reached down to grab him when Kento rolled out of the way. Suddenly, Dynasty Soldiers surrounded him and he was now weaponless. One attacked him from behind, Kento grabbed the soldier by the arm throwing it over his head before kicking another away that tried to grab at his middle.

Sailor Venus ran towards the battle. "VENUS-" Sailor Moon started to shout when she hit a barrier that threw her back physically.

One by one, the girls were forced to watch until Ryo was the only Ronin Warrior left not absorbed into Talpa's armor. "This can't be happening…" Jupiter said in disbelief, her entire stomach twisted in knots after knots. Talpa reached for Ryo, but Ryo, even though his body was growing weak from trying to fight Talpa on his own.

"We have to help him!" Sailor Mars insisted.

"We can't get pass the barrier," Sailor Jupiter answered.

Sailor Moon slowly stood up from the ground, looking towards her brother. "We have to distract Talpa," she told them, "Long enough for Ryo to figure out how to free the others."

"Jupiter and I will flank him on the sides," Venus stated.

"And I'll get him from behind," Sailor Mercury answered.

"I'll get to Ryo," Sailor Mars stated.

"How did we get through the barrier though?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"You don't," a voice stated from behind.

The Sailor Scouts looked over to see Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto standing there. "Soon Ryo won't be able to run from his fate and the Emperor will have control over the world at last," Sailor Neptune stated happily. Sailor Mercury glared at Sailor Neptune before looking back at the barrier. She twisted her earring and her visor appeared over her eyes.

"The barrier was made from the Nether Realm, Talpa's spirits are controlling it," she stated.

"Where is the spirits?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus shouted, aiming her attack at Sailor Mercury.

"MERCURY!" Sailor Moon shouted, shoving her friend out of the way and was struck instead.

The attack sent her back into the barrier and she screamed in agony. The barrier felt like thousands of needles stabbing into her skin.

Ryo could hear her screams and Talpa just laughed at him. "Give it up, boy, you have no power here," Talpa sneered at him.

"Not a chance," Ryo answered.

Talpa swung his sword around his head, aiming it at Ryo. "THUNDERBOLT CUT!" he shouted. Ryo held his katanas up in the attempt to block Sage's attack from striking him. The attack threw Ryo off his feet and onto the ground below.

Sailor Moon slid down the barrier and the girls surrounded her. Sailor Mercury removed her glove and pressed her fingers against Sailor Moon's neck. "She's alive!" Sailor Mercury assured them.

"Move her away from the barrier," Sailor Jupiter insisted as they pulled her away.

Sailor Moon's skin looked pale, her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. "What are we going to do?" Sailor Venus asked, looking at the barrier.

"Shall we?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"We won't have another chance," Sailor Neptune answered.

The three Sailor Scouts aimed their attacks at their enemies when a glaive swung by Sailor Pluto's head. Sailor Pluto gasped as she threw her staff up and Sailor Saturn's glaive struck the middle of it. "Traitor!" Sailor Pluto hissed at the girl.

"You are the traitors!" Sailor Saturn answered.

She kicked Sailor Pluto in the middle before doing a backflip away from Sailor Uranus when she swung her dagger at her legs. Sailor Saturn rushed over to Sailor Mars. "I can only hold them off for so long, but I can break the barrier," she told them, "I just need you to distract them."

"Why are you helping us?" Sailor Jupiter snapped.

"Talpa has been using his Nether Spirits to control me, but after Amadeus's words to Anubis it broke whatever power he had over us both," Sailor Saturn replied.

"And why should we trust you?" Sailor Venus demanded.

"You don't have much choice!" Sailor Saturn replied.

Ryo's armor felt heavier than usual when he felt someone grab his arm. "Get up, Wildfire, he is coming!" Anubis told him. Anubis was able to get Ryo up and hidden away just as Talpa's hand reached down to grab them.

"What are you doing?" Ryo demanded.

"Help you, what does it look like?" Anubis answered.

"Yeah, but why?" Ryo asked.

"We are brothers in arms, our duty is to protect each other as well as this world," Anubis replied.

Anubis reached his arm out to Ryo. "Trust me and I can help you retrieve your friends," he added. Ryo stared at Anubis's hand and then at the former Dark Warlord.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

Sailor Saturn swung around and blocked the attack. "I can't hold them off much longer! If you want to get to Ryo, you have to help me!" she called to the Sailor Scouts.

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We don't but what choice do we have?" Sailor Mars answered.

Sailor Mars was by Sailor Saturn's side. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" she shouted, aiming her attack at Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus grabbed Sailor Neptune's arm, pulling her away from the attack just before it could strike her. The other Sailor Scouts stood by Sailor Mars's side as they were forming a barrier around Sailor Moon. "You can get me to Ryo?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Saturn.

"Yes," Sailor Saturn replied.

"Then do what you have to do!" Sailor Venus told her.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Sailor Saturn looked at the barrier. She swung her glaive and slammed it as hard as she could into the barrier. She let out a scream as sparks flew off and it sent an electric shock down her arms and into her body.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

All seven attacks crashed together, creating a fireball of power that was pushing against each other. "DON'T LET UP!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Sailor Saturn removed her glaive from the barrier, her entire body was shaking from the amount of power that was pumped into her.

Anubis pulled Ryo from their hiding place. "Follow my lead!" Anubis called out to him before they both dodged Talpa's sword.

"Your lead is about to get us killed!" Ryo answered.

"I will use my attack on him, that should distract him long enough for you to destroy him!" Anubis told him.

Ryo froze. "Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed, looking at Talpa, "If I destroy him, I will kill everyone inside him!"

"Do we know that for sure?" Anubis asked.

"I'm not willing to risk killing them!" Ryo answered, "You said you are going to help me!"

"I am! This is the best plan we have," Anubis told him.

Ryo looked at Talpa. "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" Talpa shouted, throwing the attack towards them. They both dodged the attack.

"He isn't as strong without our armor!" Anubis answered, "If he absorbs us both then we have lost!"

"If I kill my friends I lose either way!" Ryo told him.

 _Sailor Moon found herself in a white, misty abyss. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. She looked down at her herself to see that she was no longer in her Sailor Scout uniform, she was Princess Serenity._

 _"Serena," a voice called to her._

 _Turning around, she saw Rowen standing there wearing his Silver Millennium armor. Her heart sped up as tears rushed to her eyes. Running over, she threw her arms around her love in a tight embrace as he lifted her up off the ground. "You're alive," she said with her voice shaking._

 _"I am, but I am trapped," he answered._

 _Releasing her, Rowen held onto her hands. "Listen to me, Serena, we don't have a lot of time. Ryo is growing weak and now his personal emotions are getting in the way of what has to be done," he insisted._

 _"What's happening?" she asked._

 _"Ryo refuses to use his attack on Talpa, he won't risk hurting us or even killing us," he replied._

 _Serena stared at him. "What do you need me to do?" she asked._

 _"Convince him to kill Talpa, no matter the price," he replied._

 _Dread filled her at what he was saying. "No," she told him._

 _"Serena…" he answered._

 _"No! I just got you back, I'm not losing you again!" she insisted._

 _"And then what we fought for in the last year has been for nothing if Talpa wins now," he replied._

 _Tears fell down her face. Rowen wiped them away. "You have to be strong, you have to do this," he told her._

 _"But how am I supposed to live without you?" she asked._

 _"I am never far," he assured her, "I have never been far."_

 _Rowen pressed his hand to her heart. "I am here," he added. Serena let out a sob as she hugged him as tight as she could._

 _"I love you," she answered._

 _"I love you, always," he murmured, kissing her shoulder._

 _Pulling away, Serena rested her hands on the sides of his neck and kissed him deeply._

Sailor Moon woke up to chaos around her. Getting up slowly, she looked over at Sailor Saturn struggling to break the barrier on her own. Removing her tiara, she let out a shaky breath. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she shouted. Her attack spun and crashed through the barrier, sending everyone to the ground. Sailor Moon placed her tiara back on her head and ran to Ryo. "RYO!" she shouted for her brother, grabbing his arm, "Ryo! You need to listen to him."

"I'm not about to kill the others just to kill Talpa," Ryo answered.

"You have a duty, Ryo! As do I!" Sailor Moon snapped, startling everyone around them.

The tears were showing in her eyes and Ryo felt his heart shudder at what she was telling him to do. "I love them too, but we can't let him win. If he wins then their sacrifice to protect you would be in vain," she told him. Ryo could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "Ryo, please," she begged, "You have to do this for them."

Suddenly, Talpa started shouting. "They're fighting him," Sailor Jupiter said in disbelief.

"Ryo! Do it now!" they heard Cye call out.

"Do it while we've got him!" Kento put in.

"You have a duty as a Ronin Warrior to protect this world! We made a vow!" Rowen called out.

Anubis looked at Ryo to see him staring at his katanas. It was as though he had no control over his own arms as they were being pulled over his head. "DON'T MAKE ME, PLEASE!" Ryo called out. Anubis looked at Sailor Saturn before he leapt up.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!" he shouted.

"ANUBIS, DON'T!" Ryo shouted.

The attack tied Talpa up, but Ryo still wouldn't attack. "RYO, DO IT!" Sailor Moon shouted at him. Instead of doing the attack, the others lost their grip on Talpa and Talpa grabbed a hold of Anubis. Sailor Saturn watched in horror as Anubis was absorbed into Talpa's armor.

"NO!" Sailor Saturn screamed.

"Saturn! You have betrayed me!" Talpa snarled.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune grabbed a hold of the girl's arms, shoving her to her knees. Sailor Mars turned towards Ryo. "Why?" she asked.

"I can't…" he answered.

Talpa waved his hand and the girls dodged the attack and Ryo went in the opposite direction. "Give up, Wildfire, your friends' powers can't help you. The Sailor Scouts' abilities have no effect on me," Talpa said cackling.

Sailor Moon slowly sunk to her knees, letting out a sob to see Ryo giving up. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed at him. Tears slid down her face as she let out a sob. They watched as Ryo tried to give it one more shot at fighting Talpa hand to hand, but then Talpa grabbed Ryo and they watched in horror as he was absorbed into his armor.

"We lost…" Sailor Jupiter murmured.

"I don't believe it!" Sailor Mercury answered.

Sailor Moon shook her head slowly and stood up. "No, we didn't," she answered as she opened her broach.

"If you use that it will kill you," Sailor Mars told her friend.

"I don't care," Sailor Moon replied.

Sailor Moon glared at Talpa. Before she could call upon the Silver Crystal's power, Talpa started shouting in agony. "What's happening?!" Talpa exclaimed. Ryo was out of the armor, but before Talpa could attack him again Ryo's armor began to glow a blinding white light, forcing the others to cover their eyes.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" they heard Ryo shout.

The power was so strong it threw Talpa off his feet, but suddenly the ground shook around them. Sailor Saturn smiled before she closed her eyes and disappeared. "Sailor Moon, let's go! This place is coming apart!" Sailor Mars called to her. White Blaze followed behind them with Mia and Yulie on his back. They escaped through the gate just as they could hear a loud explosion behind them.

They were back in the city, looking up they saw that Ryo had done it. He had freed the others and Talpa was gone. Kenot placed his unconscious friend on the ground and Sailor Mars was at his side. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's exhausted," Sage replied as Sailor Jupiter rushed over, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm not surprised, he saved us all," Cye agreed as he wrapped his arms around Sailor Mercury's waist.

"How?" Sailor Moon asked.

Rowen shook his head. "I don't know, we heard him call for our powers and we gave them to him," he replied.

"It was weird," Kento commented.

Sailor Mars held Ryo in her arms. "Is it really over?" Yulie asked.

"I hope so," Sailor Venus answered as Kento lifted her up and set her on his shoulder, making her roll her eyes.

"Let's get out of here before someone sees," Sage told them.

"Follow me to my house," Mia answered.

They got Ryo up and they left the city before anyone could see them.


End file.
